Nova Vida
by Kah Reche
Summary: A garota timida se muda para a chuvosa cidade de Forks, chegando lá conhece Mike, com quem começa a namorar por pena. Em uma saída com uns Cullens ao shopping, descobre que foi traida... Resolve se vingar, com a ajuda de Edward, seu melhor amigo.
1. Vacilando

Nova Vida

Capítulo 1. Vacilando

Bella Pov.

"_Desde que me mudei para Forks, minha vida mudou drasticamente. Antes eu morava com a minha mãe Renée no Arizona, onde faz muito calor, agora, estou vivendo com meu pai, Charlie, chefe da policia local, em Forks, onde chove quase todo dia, se não forem todos os dias..._

_Eu nunca tive um namorado de verdade, pois todos os garotos me achavam estranha, porque viram todas as minhas fases, infância e adolescência, e aqui, eu mal cheguei, na verdade duas semanas para ser exata, um garoto chamado Mike Newton já perguntou se eu queria ficar com ele. Eu disse não, obviamente. Eu mal conhecia o garoto, eu acho que ele tirou essa mesma conclusão, pois me chamou para me juntar ao seu grupo de amigos, para que eu o conhecesse melhor..._

_Todo dia ele tentava alguma coisa comigo, me mandando uma carta que mais parecia um bilhete de tão curta, perguntando se eu queria ficar com ele. _

_Ele foi tão insistente, que eu acabei decidindo dar uma chance a ele. _

_Eu também tinha um amigo, na verdade, meu melhor amigo. Nós nos conhecemos na escola, na aula de biologia, mas só começamos a nos falar à minha primeira visita ao hospital, ode o pai dele, Dr. Carlisle, trabalha. Depois desse dia nós nos tornamos inseparáveis, pelo menos até eu começar a namorar o Mike. _

_Todas as garotas tinham inveja de mim, pois todas babavam pelo meu melhor amigo Deus grego: Edward Cullen._

_Edward tem uma irmã chamada Alice, que me faz de sua Barbie particular, e um irmão chamado Emmett, que mais parece um urso do que um ser humano de tão forte. Eles estão namorando. Alice com Jasper, um louro muito bonito e alto, que parece estar sempre com dor, por causa de sua expressão facial, mas que ama tanto Alice, que acho que só sai de casa por causa dela. E Emmett está namorando uma loura estonteante de tão bonita, com os cabelos loiros caindo até as costas e curvas nos lugares certos, que deveria estar na capa de revistas, não nessa cidadezinha chuvosa e pacata. _

_Falando em namoro, eu acho que nunca vi Edward com ninguém, parece que ele não gosta de garota alguma, apesar de muitas oferecidas se jogarem em cima dele. "Ele é sempre tão fechado, só fala comigo e com sua família..."_

Terminei de escrever o meu desabafo, não estava mais agüentando, tinha que botar tudo para fora. Esses dias nem eu estava me entendendo. Minha vida estava de cabeça para baixo. E olha que eu não estou em Forks á nem um mês.

Sai do meu quarto para poder tomar café da manha, mas estava sem fome, de novo, então peguei as chaves da minha caminhonete e fui dirigindo até a escola.

Estacionei na vaga mais próxima a saída, aproveitando que não tinha quase nenhum carro no estacionamento, para escolher a vaga.

Era nessas horas, quando eu estava sozinha, que eu sentia que tinha alguma coisa faltando, que alguma coisa estava errada.

Eu estava tão entretida em meus pensamentos , que nem vi Mike me cumprimentando, só percebi que não estava mais sozinha, quando Mike colou seus lábios aos meus, forçando o beijo para que ele se aprofundasse. Esse beijo era tão sem emoção que parecia que eu estava beijando a parede.

------------------------------------

Edward Pov.

Eu estava entrando no estacionamento da escola com meu Volvo e minha família junto, com um sorriso bobo na cara, pois na noite passada sonhara com Bella, de novo. Eu queria tanto que esses sonhos se tornassem reais, mas ela estava namorando, com um garoto chamado Mike Newton, e não iria traí-lo, como eu sabia que não faria, mas ainda assim queria que fizesse (N.A.: Confuso eu sei...)

Estacionei o carro em uma vaga qualquer, e desci do carro, mas tirei o sorriso que estava no meu rosto com o que eu vi, e não gostei nem um pouco. Bella e Mike Newton estavam se beijando. Não, na verdade ele estava devorando os lábios dela.

Passei pelos dois, sem nem olhar duas vezes, ou que vira já era o bastante.

Depois de chegar à porta do refeitório, vi que estava correndo, então parei para esperar meus irmãos.

Alice chegou perto de mim e perguntou:

– Que milagre foi esse?

– O que? – Perguntei confuso.

– Você viu a Bella e nem parou para cumprimentá-la. Vocês brigaram ou o que?

Agora eu havia entendido.

– Não. Nós não brigamos. Ela estava com o namorado dela. Eu não queria interromper o beijo deles. – Falei com rancor.

– Aquilo era um beijo? – Perguntou Emmett rindo. – O garoto estava devorando a cara dela. – Terminou ele, com uma gargalhada gutural.

–Pode até ser, mas ele é namorado dela. – falei com certo azedume, mais para mim mesmo do que para eles. – E ainda não terminou com ele.

Emmett olhou para mim por um tempo, e enfim soltou uma de sua pérolas:

–Edward, por que você não a agarra e mostra pra ela como é um beijo de verdade? – Perguntou ele rindo.

– Emmett... O que...

– Ah é. Você é muito moralista, e não vai tentar nada antes de dizer o que você sente... – Disse ele, com tom de deboche. – Então, diga que você gosta dela... Aí você a beija. Caso encerrado.

Eu olhei para ele, pensando no que ele acabara de dizer. Tinha um erro no plano dele. Como eu podia dizer a Bella que eu gostava dela, quando o que eu sentia, era muito mais do que uma paixonite. Mas eu não iria corrigi-lo, pois isso só me condenaria ainda mais. Então tentei desmenti-lo.

–Emmett, eu não gosto da Bella desse jeito, ela...

–Ela é apenas minha amiga. – Interrompeu, ele. – Eu não sinto nada mais que uma amizade por ela. Edward, nós estamos cansados de ouvir esse discurso. Eu até já o decorei. E olha que eu não consigo decorar as coisas facilmente. Está escrito na sua testa, para todo mundo ver, que você gosta dela.

Eu entrei em pânico. "Será que ela já sabia que eu a amava? E não falava nada, pois queria poupar os meus sentimentos?" Olhei desesperado para Alice, ela pareceu entender o estado em que eu me encontrava.

–Ele está brincando Edward. Não está escrito na sua testa para todo mundo ver... – Quando Alice disse isso, eu fiquei um pouquinho mais aliviado, por pelo menos ela estar acreditando, mas o meu alivio foi por água abaixo, junto com a cara de indignação de Emmett, que foi substituída por uma gargalhada, com a frase de Alice. – Só nós que somos da sua família e que te conhecemos bem vemos isso.

Eu suspirei derrotado.

– Mas quanto ao fato de ela ter namorado, – começou Alice, falando mais para si mesma do que para nós. – Eu não me preocuparia tanto. Ela disse que é como se estivesse beijando um desconhecido, ou melhor, sendo beijada, pois o garoto é muito confiante em si mesmo, e acha que beija bem, e quando não está beijando-a, ele está falando como os amigos.

Eu senti muita raiva daquele garoto. Basicamente, ele tinha Bella apenas para se aproveitar dela, pois, tenho certeza, não sabia nada sobre ela. Se eu fosse ele, não desperdiçaria nem um minuto falando de coisas sem importância com aqueles garotos idiotas, quando eu poderia conhecer Bella cada vez mais, quando poderia tê-la em meus braços, e fazê-la feliz, e claro que NÓS nos beijaríamos, um beijo de verdade e não aquilo ao que Mike a estava forçando. E eu estou novamente pensando no que nós faríamos se eu e ela fossemos namorados.

– Vamos entrar. – Eu chamei, e segui ara minha primeira aula. Era de Biologia, e a Bella e o Newton também a teriam.


	2. Orientando

Nova Vida

Capítulo 2. Orientando

Edward Pov.

Esperei pelo resto das pessoas, para que a aula começasse. Mas para minha raiva, as próximas pessoas a entrarem foram Bella e Newton. Ele foi até sua mesa para deixar suas coisas, já ia vir para perto de Bella quando Eric Yorkie entrou na sala, ele dirigiu sua atenção para o garoto. Eles estavam falando sobre o jogo do ontem, tão alto, que parecia que não tinha mais ninguém na sala.

Bella jogou suas coisas na mesa com um estrondo, e se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado.

- Oi Bella. – Eu a cumprimentei.

- Oi. – Respondeu ela sem muito animo.

- Posso saber o que aconteceu? Você está com uma cara horrível.

- Não importa. – Respondeu, olhando para a mesa. – Mas... É só que eu não agüento mais. Eu não consigo entender. Eu sinto um vazio dentro de mim, como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa. – Desabafou ela, falando tudo muito rápido e num sussurro. – Eu não me entendo mias. Eu tinha as minhas prioridades, mas agora todas foram pelos ares. Eu não gosto do Mike mais do que como um amigo. Mas eu não quero deixá-lo infeliz. E meu pai acha que comigo namorando ele, eu não vou me sentir tão sozinha. Mas não é verdade, eu ficando sozinha é muito melhor. Pois somos como desconhecidos.

Eu a olhei tentando não mostrar a minha alegria por ouvir dos lábios dela que ela não gostava de Mike Newton. Mais feliz, só a ouvi-la dizendo que me ama.

- Tente explicar para o Mike que você não gosta dele, dessa maneira. E fale para Charlie, que você não fica sozinha, pois Alice e eu vivemos indo à sua casa, e você a nossa.

- Mas se o Mike ficar chateado? – Perguntou ela receosa.

- Bom... – "Aí mande ele para o quinto dos infernos." Completei em pensamento. – Ele vai superara. Todos superam.

- Eu não sei...

- Pense nisso. – Eu disse, colocando suas mãos entre as minhas, e sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar por meu corpo. Olhei-a nos olhos, tentando ver o que se passava na mente da _minha _Bella. Ela me olhava interrogativamente, e eu tentava expressar os meus sentimentos nesse olhar.

Com uma das mãos eu ia acariciar sua face, mas Jéssica Stanley apareceu para atrapalhar o nosso momento.

- Oi Bella! – Ela se jogou entre nós para dar um beijo na bochecha de Bella. Só depois que ela bateu em nossas mãos, ela percebeu o que havia feito. Olhou para mim, um pouco corada, e disse, meio abobada por ter se intrometido, eu acho. – Er... Oi Edward.

- Oi. – Eu a cumprimentei, tentando não deixar a raiva aparecer em minha voz. – Como vai?

- B-b-bem... – Gaguejou ela. Bella tentava esconder o riso. Eu a olhei, confuso, e ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça, como dizendo para eu esquecer.

O professor entrou na sala, que só agora eu notara, já estava cheia, fazendo com que todos sentassem, para que ele pudesse dar inicio à aula.

A aula se passou, e nem eu nem Bella tocamos no assunto "Mike Idiota Newton" novamente. Quando não estávamos falando de algum assunto da aula, estávamos falando de banalidades, ou então contando algum fato de nossas vidas.


	3. Novamente os Cullen

Nova Vida

Capítulo 3. Novamente os Cullen

Edward Pov.

Tocou o sinal para o horário de almoço.

- Bella, você gostaria de almoçar comigo e com a minha família? Faz tempo que não almoçamos juntos. – Convidei-a

- Hm... Claro. Mike pode ficar um tempo sem mim. – Disse ela. Na verdade, eu queria mesmo é que Mike nunca mais falasse com ela, mas não verbalizei esse pensamento.

Fomos conversando e rindo até o refeitório. Minha família já estava na mesa quando nós chegamos. Eu fiz um aceno com a cabeça para Bella, para confortá-la, pois ela não estava se sentindo bem na presença deles. Ela estava um pouco nervosa, porque, depois de começar a namorar Mike Idiota Newton, ela se afastou um pouco de nós.

- Bella! – Alice quase gritou. – Vai almoçar conosco?

- Posso? Edward disse...

- É claro que você pode! Sente aqui do meu lado. – Alice puxou uma cadeira vazia para o seu lado. – E que roupa é essa? Você só tem jeans e camisetas?

Bella sorriu, não estava mais tão desconfortável. Foi se sentar no lugar indicado por Alice. Eu puxei uma cadeira para me sentar perto dela. Emmett me lançou um olhar indicativo.

- Bella! Então, abandonou o Newton?

Eu lhe lancei um olhar mortífero, enquanto Bella olhava para a mesa.

- Não, eu não o abandonei. – Disse ela.

Alice percebeu logo o que estava acontecendo, e mudou de assunto rapidamente.

- Bella, nós temos que ir ao shopping para reformar o seu guarda-roupa. E depois temos que ir ao salão de beleza. Veja suas unhas e temos que dar uma reparada nesses cabelos. Estão cheios de pontas duplas. Não está, Edward?

Eu dei um sorriso e olhei agradecido para Alice.

Emmett continua sem entender.

Bella Pov.

Eu ouvia Alice falar sobre o que ela, Rosalie, e para minha surpresa, eu, iríamos fazer nesse fim de semana.

Era tão bom estar com os Cullen, novamente. Eu me sentia quase inteira.

Não era a mesma coisa ouvir Jéssica falar, comparado com Alice. Jéssica só falava de si mesma, dos outros, mas somente fofoca. Agora Alice, ela falava de TUDO, completamente tudo. E apesar do seu assunto favorito ser moda, ela não ficava clicando sempre na mesma tecla.

Também era muito diferente ouvir Eric e Tyler falando de esportes, e Emmett e Jasper. Emmett era muito animado, e parecia sempre estar com uma brincadeirinha pronta. Jasper era meio quieto, mas tinha seu charme quando se juntava com Alice. Eles eram o par perfeito.

Rosalie e Lauren então... Rosalie falava apenas de si mesma, mas ela tinha pelo menos o que falar. Lauren era só sobre o seu cabelo e suas unhas... Que não chegavam nem perto dos de Rosalie, que era um louro natural.

E Edward... Ele presta mesmo atenção ao que eu digo. Eu sei que posso confiar nele, que ele sempre estará lá para me ajudar, no que quer que fosse. Mike era apenas um amigo que eu deixava me beijar... Muito diferente de Edward... O que eu estou pensando? Edward é apenas meu amigo...

Quando eu pensei em Edward, me lembrei do que ele havia me dito. E ele estava certo. Eu devia falar com Mike, dizer a ele que não queria mais namorar ele. Mas antes, eu pensaria no que diria a ele, para não magoá-lo.


	4. Convites

Nova Vida

Capítulo 4. Convites

Bella Pov.

Minha próxima aula seria de Educação Física, essa aula, Edward não tinha comigo, então ele apenas me acompanhou até a porta.

- Obrigada Edward. De verdade, isso me fez ver o que eu havia feito com a minha vida. – Eu coloquei as minas mãos em seus ombros, e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Quando fiz isso, senti uma coisa diferente, um impulso de querer mais do que somente dar um beijo em sua bochecha, um impulso que u nunca sentia com Mike, era diferente, mas não era ruim, era como se tivessem milhares de borboletas em meu estômago, uma eletricidade passava pelo meu corpo, e as partes havia tocado nele, estavam quentes.

Edward Pov.

Quando ela me beijou, eu achei que ia ter um infarto, meu coração acelerou e as batidas ficaram irregulares. Eu queria abraçá-la, e tomar seus lábios nos meus, mas eu sabia que era errado, pois se o fizesse, eu estragaria a nossa amizade. Então, paralisei, e esperei até que ela fizesse o próximo movimento.

Estávamos olhando um nos olhos do outro, quando, como sempre, alguém veio atrapalhar.

- Ei Bella! – Mike chamou de dentro da quadra.

Ela se soltou de mim, e foi para a aula.

Eu precisava colocar os meus pensamentos em ordem, então cabulei aula.

Fiquei o resto do dia em meu Volvo, tentando ver no que daria isso tudo.

Bella Pov.

Eu estava deitada em minha cama, quando Charlie bateu à porta.

- Bells! Você não quer mesmo vir comigo à Lu Push?

- Não pai. Obrigada, mas eu estou muito cansada.

- Ok, então. Tchau. – Despediu-se ele.

- Tchau pai.

Voltei aos meus pensamentos. Eu definitivamente estava sentindo algo por Edward. Nem quando Mike me beijava sofregamente eu sentia isso. Eu apenas toquei os meus lábios na bochecha de Edward, e senti sensações ótimas.

Quando mencionei isso, logo lembrei que teria de falar com Mike. Lembrando da conversa que tive com Edward, e logo da sensação de bem estar quando as minhas mãos estavam entre as suas.

Eu estava confusa. Eu nunca havia visto Edward mais do que como um amigo, e agora, essas sensações e sentimentos me devastavam, enquanto mexiam com a minha mente e com o meu coração, tentando me confundir ainda mais.

O telefone tocou me tirando de meus pensamentos, novamente.

- Alo.

- Oi Bella! – Cumprimentou Alice animada.

- Oh. Olá Alice.

- Bella, você quer ir conosco no cinema amanha? Vamos passar o dia no shopping.

- Amanha é sábado certo? Tudo bem, nós nos encontramos na porta do shopping então?

- Isso, esteja lá às 14h30minhs.

- Está bem. Tchau Alice. Boa noite.

- Tchau Bella! Até amanha. –Se despediu ela, animada do mesmo jeito que estava quando atendi ao telefone.

Amanha seria um dia cheio, eu teria de passar o dia andando por todas as lojas do shopping com Rosalie e Alice, as duas maníacas por compras, e só quando elas estivessem um POUCO cansadas, e eu reclamando, exausta, nós iríamos assistir ao filme.

Então me deitei na cama me preparando para dormir, apesar de ainda ser 20h30minmin.

E a última coisa que eu vi em minha mente, foi o rosto de Edward.

Alice Pov.

Eu estava quase pulando tamanha a minha euforia, pois eu adorava juntar casais. Depois de fazer compras, e dirigir meu Porsche, juntar casais era a minha atividade predileta.

Eu fui até o quarto de Edward, e abri a porta sem bater mesmo. Edward estava deitado em sua cama, lendo um livro.

- Alice, sabia que antes de entrar no quarto de alguém, tem que bater ma porta antes?

Eu o ignorei, e sentei em sua cama com um pulo.

- Vem conosco ao cinema amanha?

- Não! – Disse ele rabugento.

-Ahh. Que pena. Pelo visto a Bella terá de ficar segurando vela. Só irão casais, e ela terá de ficar sozinha. Ou o Mike terá de ir conosco...

- Você é muito manipuladora para o seu tamanho sabia?

- Obrigada, eu adoro elogios.

- Não foi um elogio Alice. – Vociferou ele.

- Mas eu considero como um. – Retruquei sorrindo. – Então, vai conosco para fazer companhia à nossa Bella?

Edward Pov.

"Minha Bella". Eu pensei.

Alice Pov.

- Vou Alice... – Disse derrotado.

Eu pulei em cima dele, e dei um abraço e um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Obrigada! Vai ser um sábado ótimo.

- Está bem, Alice. Agora me deixe ler meu livro.

- Tudo bem. – Sai de cima dele e da cama e fui para a porta, antes de sair eu dei boa noite para ele.

Fechei a porta e sai. Meu plano estava formado, esses dois ainda iam ficar juntos. Nem que eu tivesse que usar um sapato repetido. E isso eu garanto, eu nunca vou fazer.


	5. Descobertas

Oi pessoal... Desculpem a demora da postagem... É que essa semana foi semana de provas...

Tá ai o quinto capitulo da fic Nova Vida... Espero que gostem...

Bjs. Kah Reche

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova Vida

Capítulo 5. Descobertas

Bella Pov.

"_Estava tudo escuro como breu, então, eu vi uma luz e segui-a, fui parar em duas portas. Eu fiquei parada, apenas observando quando as duas se abriram, da primeira saiu Mike Newton, com sua carinha de criança, eu o olhei, e já ia para perto dele quando a segunda porta se abriu, e de lá saiu Edward Cullen, com tôo o seu esplendor de Deus grego. Ele me estendeu a mão, e eu a segurei, ele se curvou e beijou minha mão, não desviando seus olhos dos meus. Então eu o abracei e o beijei."_

Acordei assustada. Eu acabara de sonhar que estava beijando Edward Cullen, meu melhor amigo. Mas eu não estava com nojo, e nem repulsa. Na verdade, eu estava com a mesma sensação de quando eu dera um beijo em sua bochecha, só que um pouquinho mais forte. E para mim, isso só tinha uma conclusão. Eu sonhara que beijara Edward Cullen, o garoto por quem eu estava apaixonada.

Sai de minha cama e olhei para o relógio, eram 10hs30min. Eu nunca dormira tanto assim. (N.A: Entendemos a razão... E quem não iria querer ficar dormindo por um bom tempo... = P...)

Peguei meu nécessaire, e fui para o banheiro, para tomar banho e me arrumar.

Quando saí do banheiro, já estava pronta. Com uma calça jeans skinny, uma blusa de manga comprida, e meu All – Star. Eu coloquei tênis, pois sabia que Alice e Rosalie iriam querer andar pelo shopping inteiro, para fazer compras.

Desci as escadas, e fui até a cozinha para tomar meu café da manhã. Charlie não estava em casa, já havia saído. Como não estava com fome, tomei apenas um copo de suco.

Peguei um casaco, e as chaves da minha caminhonete, e fui seguindo para o shopping de Port Angeles.

Enquanto eu dirigia, comecei a pensar em meu sonho. Mas então, a verdade veio forte para cima de mim. Eu até poderia estar apaixonada por Edward, mas e ele? Desde sempre fomos amigos, quase como irmãos, agora, eu estava apaixonada por ele, mas não sabia se ele sentia o mesmo por mim.

Quando cheguei ao estacionamento, procurei ou um Porsche amarelo, ou uma BMW M3 vermelha. Só que não encontrei. Então o meu celular tocou. Era Alice.

- Bella. Chegou ao shopping?

- Sim. Já cheguei sim. Onde vocês estão?

- Estamos chegando. É que não encontrava meu novo par de sapatos. E não podia repetir um.

- É claro, Alice, pois isso seria um ultraje. – Eu disse rindo. – E em que carro vocês estão vindo?

- No Volvo.

- Está bem. Até logo Lice.

- Até. – E então ela desligou.

Eu fiquei esperando 5 minutos, e logo um Volvo prata chegou.

Estacionaram perto da minha caminhonete.

De banco de trás, saíram Alice, Rosalie e Jasper, e do banco do carona, saiu Emmett... "Legal, vou ficar segurando vela." Pensei. Mas se Emmett estava no banco do carona, e os outros estavam no banco de trás, então quem estava dirigindo?

Do banco do motorista saiu Edward.

Pelo menos eu não ia ficar segurando vela. Isso era bom. Mas não ficar segurando vela com Edward Cullen é ainda melhor.

- Oi Bella! – Cumprimentou Alice, me abraçando. - Desculpe a demora.

- É que "alguém" não quis repetir um sapato. – Disse Edward, com sua bela voz, e um dos sorrisos mais lindos que eu já vi.

- Você queria que eu repetisse um sapato?! Claro que não! É para isso que eu compro sapatos toda semana. Não POSSO repetir.

- É claro. – Eu confirmei sarcástica. – Será o fim do mundo se você fizesse isso.

Alice deu um sorriso e puxou Jasper pela mão para dentro do shopping. Enquanto nós a seguíamos. Ela nos guiava ao cinema.

- Eu achei que nós íamos fazer milhares de compras, e depois iríamos ao cinema. – Eu disse a Edward. Mas pelo visto Alice ouviu e respondeu:

- Não Bella. Nós vamos ao cinema... E depois iremos fazer UM MILHÃO de compras.

Eu suspirei.

-Você não achou mesmo que Alice viria ao shopping e não faria compra alguma. – Emmett disse.

- Eu tinha esperanças.

Seguimos até a porta do cinema, mas ainda tínhamos que escolher um filme. Os garotos optaram por um filme de terror, e nós por um romance. Decidimos no cara ou coroa. Os garotos ganharam.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett compraram suas pipocas e seus refrigerantes, e foram para a sala de cinema. Quando chegou a minha vez e de Edward, a pipoca havia acabado. Então tivemos de esperar até que a próxima remessa estivesse pronta.

Pegamos o que compramos e estávamos indo à sala, quando Edward disse:

- Bella, você se importaria se eu fosse ao banheiro? É que eu não quero ir bem ao meio do filme.

- Claro. – Eu disse, e pegue a sua pipoca.

Encostei-me à parede para esperá-lo.

Isso seria interessante... Cinema + Filme de terror + Edward Cullen = Não vou nem comentar...

Comecei a olhar para os lados, observando o lugar e as pessoas, quando meu olhar pousou sobre um casal, sentados no banco, se agarrando como se as suas vidas dependessem disso.

Não era bonito, era nojento. Mas então, eu comecei a prestar mais atenção e ver a semelhança entre meu "namorado", com o garoto. Desencostei-me da parede e vi que aquele garoto ERA meu namorado Mike Newton, e a garota era a minha "amiga" Jéssica Stanley.

Fiquei olhando, e nem percebi que Edward saíra do banheiro (N.A. Pra vocês, verem como era o estado dela... Nem viu o Edward chegando...), quando ele me chamou eu voltei a mim.

- Bella. O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ele preocupado. Minha cara deveria estar horrível.

Eu não tirei os olhos de Mike e Jéssica. Edward olhou para o mesmo lugar.

- Ah – Disse ele. "Grande coisa! Um 'ah' Basta..." Pensei. (N.A.: Não desconta a sua raiva no Edward... = C...)

Respirei fundo e desviei o olhar.

- Bella, não vá dar um ataque. – Disse ele.

Eu olhei para os dois novamente. "Há quanto tempo ele estava com ela? Que ótimo! Meu namorado me traindo com a minha amiga. E essa falsa me tratando como sempre, e a Mike também. Mas quando eu dava as costas, eles começavam a se agarrar. Mas eu não ia deixar barato. Os dois iam me pagar... E muito caro."

- Eu não rei. Não irei mesmo. Pelo menos não aqui. Mas que vai ter vingança vai. – Respondi a Edward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E então?

Gostaram? Odiaram?

Mandem reviews.... Pensem assim... E se fosse a fic de vocês aqui? Vocês não iriam gostar que as pessoas mandassem review? Então mandem...

Leiam também a minha outra fic.: À Primeira Vista

.net/s/5061614/1/A_Primeira_Vista

Tá ai o link...


	6. Planos

**Oi pessoal...**

**Tá ai mais capitulo... Desculpem a demora**...** Mas é que eu tive uma prova de Ciencias, uma de Matemática, um trabalho de Artes, um de Geogafia, entrega de boletins, e quase fico de castigo... Mas já esclareci tudo com as professoras... Imagina ficar um bimestre INTEIRO sem pc... É uma tortura né... Mas até que enfim pude postar esse capitulo... Muitas coisas atrapalharam... Além de escola eu tbm tenho vida social né...**

**Bom... Espero que gostem desse capitulo...**

**Boa leitura...**

Nova Vida

Capítulo 6. Planos

Edward Pov.

Às vezes Bella me dava medo. Uma hora ela era a doce, delicada e desastrada Bella. Mas outra hora, ela era maquiavélica e com vários planos na cabeça.

Mas com isso eu concordava com ela. Ela deveria se vingar. Mike merecia por usá-la e ainda por cima trocá-la pela fútil e egocêntrica Jéssica Stanley. Ele queria a popularidade de Bella, por ela ser filha do chefe Swan, e queria o corpo de Jéssica, já que Bella não o correspondia como ele queria.

Estávamos assistindo ao filme, Bella agarrada a mim. "Foi uma boa idéia escolher um filme de terror"

Eu estava aproveitando, e muito bem. Se me perguntassem sobre o que falava o filme, eu não teria idéia do que responder. Pois não estava prestando a menor atenção. Bella está abraçando meu braço, e quando vinha uma parte um tanto quanto assustadora, ela colocava a cabeça, ou no meu peito, ou no vão do meu pescoço, enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos.

O filme acabou, para a minha tristeza e nós saímos.

- Compras!!! – Alice disse, animada.

- Alice. Poderíamos deixar as compras para o próximo final de semana? – Perguntou Bella.

-Não. Eu tenho que comprar as minhas roupas desta semana.

- Está bem. Mas então, me deixe ir para casa.

- Ahh – Disse Allie fazendo bico. – Mas eu quero arrumar o seu guarda roupa.

-Eu acho que posso agüentar mais uma semana.

- Está bem. – Disse ela, meio chateada, mas logo abriu um sorriso. – Edward, me dá a chave do Volvo e acompanhe Bela até a casa dela. Depois eu te busco.

- Você nem sabe se eu posso ir à casa dela. – Eu disse, mas desejando muito ficar um tempo a sós com a minha Bella.

- Ele pode? – Alice era curta e direta.

- Claro. – Bella respondeu, e abriu um enorme sorriso.

Entreguei as chaves a Alice e nos despedimos dos outros.

Quando entramos em sua caminhonete se estabeleceu um silencio incomodo até que ela disse:

- Edward... Preciso de um favor seu. – Ela estava nervosa.

- Sobre o que é esse favor? – Eu perguntei curioso. Mas não importava o que ela pedisse. Se estivesse ao meu alcance, eu faria.

- É sobre Mike. E o que nós vimos hoje.

"Você quer que eu quebre a cara dele? Eu faria isso de bom grado... Poderia até ganhar a minha primeira detenção... Mas eu faria... A um bom tempo que tenho vontade de meter um soco bem dado na cara daquele idiota..." Pensei, mas esperei calado, até que ela falasse.

- Queria me vingar dele, pagando-o com a mesma moeda. Só que eu irei ultrapassá-lo um _pouquinho_... – Ela disse meio misteriosa, ficando ainda mais linda.

Já havíamos chegado a casa dela. Eu desci do carro enquanto ela pegava o casaco, e abri a porta para ela. Ofereci minha mão como apoio. Ela desceu, e quase caiu, mas eu a segurei pela cintura

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu, recobrando o equilíbrio. – Vamos entrar para que eu possa explicar-lhe o meu plano.

Eu a segui. Quando entramos, eu reconheci a sala em que eu estive tantas vezes. A televisão, o sofá surrado e as escadas que davam para os quartos e o banheiro.

- Hmm... Edward será que você poderia... – Ela disse, indicando a cintura, que ainda estava envolta com a minha mão. Eu tirei-a de lá, ficando encabulado.

- Desculpe...

- Ok. Tudo bem. Sente-se, fique à vontade. – Ela se sentou no sofá, e eu ao lado dela.

- Pode falar. – Eu lhe disse.

Ela suspirou e começou a falar.

- Você viu o que aconteceu, então não preciso explicar.

Eu afirmei com um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu não vou me rebaixar caindo em prantos por causa daquele retardado. Mas também não vou deixar barato. Eu armei um plano, para ele me pagar pelo que fez. E é ai que você entra.

Eu a olhei e esperei que ela me dissesse o que eu devia fazer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A campainha tocou e Bella foi atender. Eu e ela estávamos armando o plano, e eu até havia gostado... Não. Vou falar a verdade... Eu _amei_ o plano dela, e ele seria realizado na segunda-feira. Não sei se agüentaria o final de semana inteiro.

Alice entrou na sala, me tirando de meus pensamentos.

- Edward, eu comprei 15 pares de sapato, e como estourei o meu cartão de crédito, eu mandei botar a divida na sua conta. Está bem? Eu lhe pago depois. Mas é que semana que vem vou produzir a Bella, e não daria tempo de eu comprar sapatos para outra semana. – Ela disse isso muito rápido.

- Alice. A semana só tem sete dias, então você deveria comprar apenas sete pares.

- Eu sei. Acha que eu sou burra? Eu não sou o Emmett. Mas é que eu achei um TÃO bonito, eles precisavam ser meus. E vai que tem alguma festa ou algo assim... Eu teria que ir comprar novos. Isso me poupa um tempinho.

- Está bem Alice. Vamos? Cadê a Bella?

- Ela está lá fora, vendo os meus sapatos. Eu pedi para ela dar uma olhada neles. Eu preciso saber a opinião dela. Para as compras.

- Se Alice... Sei... – Ela queria apenas me atrapalhar...

Eu fui até o Volvo, onde Bella estava. Pelo visto, Alice já havia deixado todos em casa. "Acho que mais uma pessoa dentro do carro não iria caber, por causa das compras de duas semanas."

- Seus sapatos são lindos, Alice. – Bella disse gentilmente.

- Obrigada, mas você pode pegar emprestado qualquer um.

- Eu não acho que vou conseguir andar em cima destes saltos. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada.

- Não há de que. – Respondeu ela. – Vamos Edward. Tchau Bella. – Alice lhe deu um abraço e beijou-lhe o rosto. Ela foi para o banco do motorista.

- Tchau Bella. Até segunda-feira. – Eu disse lhe abraçando. Era tão tê-la em meus braços. A soltei e entrei no carro.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Então? Gostaram? Eu sei que está curto... O próximo capitulo vai ser maior... E vai** **o tão esperado beijo... E uma briga.... **

**Acho que vai ter apenas mais dois capitulos... **

**A fic já está escrita... Só tenho que passa-la para o Word... Tem 20 páginas de caderno, frente e verso... Mas ainda falta um epilogo... Mandem reviews dizendo se querem ou não um epilogo, e ideias para ele também....**

**Mandem reviews... Plix... Não vai cair a mão de vocês... E vai trazer uma grande uma grande felicidade para uma autora sem imaginação....**

**Leiam a minha outra fanfic... Á Primeira Vista....**

**.net/s/5061614/1/A_Primeira_Vista**

**Esse ai é o link... Deixem review lá também...**

**Beijos... Até o próximo capitulo... Espero...**

**Kah Reche.**


	7. Vingança, Briga e Happy End

**Oie pessoal... Esse é o último capitulo... ( A não ser que vocês queiram um epilogo...=P) da fic Nova Vida...**

**Ele é dedicado a todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews, e que leram ela... Mesmo sem mandar uma review, estou feliz por vocês lerem a minha fic, ao invés de ler outra... Mas dedico especialmente a minha amiga Yasmin, ou Mih Brandon Cullen, que me apoiou em todas as vezes que eu escrevia que me ajudou a ter idéias, e que vive me aturando...**

**Bom... Acho que já falei demais... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura!**

_**_***_***_***_***_***_***_***_***_***_***_**_

_***** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **_

**Nova Vida**

**Capítulo 7. **

**Bella Pov.**

Domingo passou muito rápido. Eu estava tão ansiosa para concluir meu plano.

Quando cheguei à escola, na segunda-feira, estacionei meu carro, e esperei Edward chegar. Por sorte, ele veio antes de Mike.

- Então... – Eu disse meio envergonhada.

- Então... – Ele repetiu.

- Então, então... Porque vocês não se beijam logo, que é isso o que vocês querem. – Disse Emmett.

Eu e Edward coramos e roçamos um olhar cúmplice.

Fomos para as nossas aulas. Eu estava super animada, na hora do almoço, Mike ia me pagar.

O sinal tocou para o horário do almoço.

Como o combinado, Edward estava sentado junto com Mike, conversando sobre a aula de Educação Física. Eu fui andando até eles.

- Oi Edward. – Eu o cumprimentei.

- Oi _minha_ Bella. – Ele respondeu abrindo os braços, eu sentei em seu colo, e coloquei meus braços em seu pescoço, enquanto ele me abraçava pela cintura. Eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida. Mesmo isso sendo apenas um plano, e ainda estava apaixonada por ele. Eu cheguei perto dele, e toquei meus lábios nos seus. Eu senti uma eletricidade passar por meu corpo, as borboletas voltaram, mas agora eram muitas mais, meu coração batia descompassado. Edward passou a língua por meu lábio inferior, pedindo passagem, essa que não foi negada. Nós aprofundamos o beijo, e estávamos agora ainda mais abraçados. Eu nem lembrava que eu estava fazendo isso para me vingar de Mike. "A propósito... Quem é Mike mesmo?". Éramos apenas eu e Edward. Quando estávamos MESMO sem ar, nos separamos. Ele me olhava com uma intensidade indescritível. Só que, como sempre, Mike – Retardado – Agora – Conhecido - Chifrudo – Newton nos atrapalhou.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou ele, contendo a raiva, e com cara de surpresa.

- Eu vou comprar meu almoço. Quer alguma coisa Edward? – Perguntei docemente, quando me lembrei do plano.

- Não. Não quero nada meu amor. – Respondeu ele, mesmo sabendo que era tudo parte do plano, meu coração falhou outra batida.

- Está bem. – Eu dei um selinho nele e sai de seu colo.

Como eu esperava, Mike me seguiu. Eu sabia que quase todos os olhos estavam em nós. Minha platéia já estava pronta. Era hora do show.

- Bella o que foi aquilo? – Perguntou Mike, o mais baixo possível.

- Aquilo o que? – Perguntei inocentemente.

- "Aquilo" com Edward Cullen. – Respondeu ele.

- Aquilo foi um beijo Mike. Não. Aquilo não foi um simples beijo. Aquilo foi_ um_ beijo. – Eu dizia alto. – Mas é claro que você não sabe o que é. Pois você não _beija. _Você desentope a boca da pessoa. Realmente, você se sairia bem como desentupidor. Use sua boca.

Ele me olhou estupefato, e disse, olhando para os lados.

-Bella, você está me humilhando.

-Não Mike, eu não estou te humilhando. Humilhar-te seria se eu dissesse que Edward é _muito_ mais bonito que você. Que Edward beija _muito _melhor que você. E que Edward é _muito mais quente _doque você. Ai SM eu estaria te humilhando. – Eu abri os olhos teatralmente, como se tivesse compreendido o que acabara de dizer. – Opa! Saiu. Desculpa Mikezito.

Mike me olhou com uma cara de ódio... Eu já estava saindo quando Mike me pegou pelo braço, e me deu um forte tapa na cara. Eu senti uma dor enorme, e tinha certeza que ia ficar vermelho. Eu já ia revidar, quando Edward chegou e deu um soco bem no nariz de Mike. "Tenho certeza que quebrou, pois começou a sangrar." Mike tentou revidar, mas Edward segurou sua mão, e torceu seu braço. Nessa hora, chega o diretor.

- Os três na minha sala, agora. – Disse ele rápido.

Fomos de cabeça abaixada, menos Mike, que tentava conter o sangramento no nariz.

Quando chegamos, o diretor nos mandou sentar nas cadeiras em frente à sua mesa.

- Explique-se senhor Cullen.

- Mike deu um tapa no rosto de Bella. Então eu dei-lhe um soco no nariz.

- Sr. Newton, porque deu um tapa no rosto da Srta. Swan?

- Porque ela me humilhou, dizendo em alto e bom som que ela estava com o esquisitão Cullen.

- Por favor, respeite seu colega. E só por isso? Porque ela te humilhou?

- Sim... Mas...

- Não tem "mas". É uma covardia bater em uma mulher. Mas a senhorita também não está certa em dizer a todos que está com o senhor Cullen enquanto namora o senhor Newton. – Somente em uma cidade pequena como essa, o diretor saberia sobre os relacionamentos dos alunos.

- Antes que o senhor pense mal de mim, senhor diretor – eu comecei. – Eu não sou do tipo de garota que namora mais de um rapaz. É que este sábado, eu vi Mike com outra garota.

Mike me olhou surpreso, e eu lhe lancei um olhar presunçoso.

- Então quis me vingar. – Terminei.

- Eu não vou me meter na vida de vocês, mas da próxima vez que quiserem aramar confusão, não o façam em minha escola. – Disse ele quase gritando. – Agora vamos aos castigos. Srta. Swan vai ganhar um dia de detenção, por armar aquela bagunça no refeitório. Sr. Cullen, três dia de suspensão, por bater no Sr. Newton e lhe quebrar o nariz. Para o senhor Newton, quatro dias de suspensão, por agredir a Srta. Swan e no Sr. Cullen. Podem sair.

Saímos da sala dele, e fomos para o estacionamento. Eu já entrava em minha caminhonete, quando me lembrei do final do plano.

- Ah, e a propósito Mike. – Eu o chamei. – Está tudo acabado.

Ele me lançou um olhar mortífero, e eu lhe dei um sorriso maroto.

Estava ligando minha caminhonete, quando Edward bateu na janela.

Vendo seus intensos olhos verdes de novo, e me lembrei do beijo que não era para ser tão entusiasmado. E quis ter seus lábios nos meus novamente.

Abri a porta e desci do carro.

Edward Pov.

Aquele beijo foi o melhor de toda a minha vida. Não tive muitos, mas eu sabia que os lábios de Bella tinham o gosto mais perfeito de toda a minha vida. Tê-la em meus braços foi ótimo, mas melhor ainda seria se ela estivesse em meus braços como minha namorada. Não apenas por um plano.

Ela desceu do carro. Eu a fitei, esperando que ela me dissesse algo. Mas ela se jogou em meu pescoço e colou seus lábios nos meus. No início não reagi, estava surpreso, mas depois, eu a abracei pela cintura e aprofundei o beijo. Voltei a mim, quando precisei de oxigênio, mas continuava sem entender nada. Separei meu rosto do de Bella e a olhei nos olhos. Ela pareceu ficar chateada com isso.

-Bella, Mike não está mais aqui. Não precisamos fazer isso. – Eu disse confuso.

- Eu sei que não precisamos mais nos beijar. Mas eu quero. – Respondeu ela. Isso inflou meu coração.

Eu a prensei contra a sua caminhonete e comecei um beijo delicado, mas ele acabou ficando urgente.

- Eu te amo Bella. – Eu disse. Era tão bom falar isso.

- Eu também te amo. – Mais feliz impossível.

_**_***_***_***_***_***_***_***_***_***_***_**_

_***** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **_

**E Então? Gostaram? Mandem uma review... **

**Vocês querem um epilogo? Eu posso escrever um... Mas apenas se vocês mandarem uma review dizendo se querem... Mandem idéias... Eu irei adorar...**

**Esse capitulo foi escrito com a ajuda da minha amiga, Yasmin, mas aqui no FF... Mih Brandon Cullen... Ela que deu a idéia do tapa... Bom... Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Se vocês quiserem, leiam também a minha outra fanfic... À Primeira Vista... **

**Esse é o link...**

**.net/s/5061614/1/A_Primeira_Vista**

**Bom... Obrigada por lerem a minha fic...=) Mas infelizmente ela chegou ao fim... Se vocês quiserem um epilogo, aperte o botãozinho verde ai em baixo e mandem uma idéia, sugestão, ou até mesmo um comentário pra fic... Adorei as outras reviews... **

**Beijos, **

**Kah Reche... =)**


	8. Capitulo Especial

**Oi leitores queridos...**

**Um milhão de desculpas pela demora... Mas é que esses dias eu não tive muito tempo para escrever... E também não tinha muita imaginação, nem inspiração, então, como eu não queria postar qualquer porcaria... **

**Mas eu tenho duas surpresas pra vocês... Na verdade três... Mas eu irei contar apenas uma agora... No final da fic, eu conto as outras duas... Mas vocês podem ler apenas depois de ler este capitulo...**

**Enfim...**

**A primeira surpresa...**

**Este não é o epílogo... Eu escrevi mais dois capítulos... De presente para vocês... Para tentar me redimir pela demora...**

**Espero que gostem...**

**O capitulo... \**o**/**

**Nova Vida**

**Capitulo Oito.**

Bella Pov.

Admito que aquela fora a melhor detenção da minha vida, além de ser a primeira. Mas uma detenção com Edward Cullen é a melhor.

Eu e ele tivemos que limpar as salas depois do horário. Teríamos acabado cada de limpar todas em menos de duas horas e meia, mas como quando nós não estávamos sendo vigiados, nós começamos a nos beijar. Mas eu tenho uma boa razão para isso: era tão bom e diferente o beijo de Edward, comparado com o do Mike. Ele era super carinhoso, enquanto o meu ex-namorado era desengonçado. Eu fiquei surpresa quando Edward disse-me que não tivera muitas namoradas, enquanto Mike era, ou se achava um garanhão, que pegava qualquer uma.

Quando acabamos de limpar as salas Edward me acompanhou até minha casa, Charlie já estava preocupado.

- Isabella Marie Swan! Onde você estava? Eu já estava quase preparando uma equipe de busca para ir atrás de você. – Esbravejou ele.

- É que eu fiquei na detenção. – Olhei para o relógio, eram 20hs: 30min. Eu deveria estar em casa às 17hs: 00min. Charlie era muito exagerado.

- E por que você ficou na detenção? – Perguntou ele, já muito vermelho.

- Se me permite Charlie, deixe que eu lhe explique. – Edward se intrometeu. O olhar que meu pai lançou a ele foi quase que perfurador, de tanta raiva.

- Fale Cullen. – Isso não era bom sinal.

- Bom chefe Swan, - Edward disse mais respeitosamente, vendo que Charlie chamara-o pelo sobrenome. – Bella acertou algumas coisas com Mike Newton, e parece-me que ele sentiu-se ofendido, pois deu um tapa no rosto de sua filha. Como eu não ia ficar parado o vendo violentá-la – Ele exagerou agora... – eu dei um soco em seu nariz. Então fomos os três para a detenção.

"Mike também estava na detenção? Eu nem percebi..." **(N.A.: Porque será né...) **

- Ele não era seu namorado? Ele levantou a mão para você Bells? Você quer fazer queixa? Você sabe que esse garoto pode ser multado, ou alguma coisa assim, não é?

- Está tudo bem pai. E ele não é mais meu namorado. E ele já recebeu o que merecia... – "E um pouquinho mais também..."

- Ok. Obrigado Edward. Vou ficar te devendo. Sabe, você sim seria bom para a minha Bella. Vocês são bons amigos não são? Você poderia protegê-la, e eu tenho certeza que ela seria bem feliz com você... Tem certeza que o que vocês têm é só amizade?

Eu já estava tão vermelha quanto era possível. E Edward ainda ria. Ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro, e dirigiu-se a Charlie.

- Sim, nós temos. Talvez mais para frente... Mas por enquanto estamos apenas nisso mesmo. – Disse o traidor, com a maior cara de pau.

Charlie estava com um enorme sorriso estampado, e nos olhava com um orgulho... Eu queria poder enfiar a minha cabeça em um buraco.

- Mas eu gostaria de pedir um favor a você. Será que Bella poderia ir para a minha casa? Eu, ela e Alice temos que fazer um trabalho de biologia. Eu prometo que a trago antes das 11hs: 00min.

- Está bem, mas tem que ser neste horário. – Charlie foi para o sofá, assistir a um jogo de futebol americano que estava passando na televisão.

- Que trabalho de biologia? – Perguntei baixinho para Edward. – Que eu me lembre o professor não marcou nenhum trabalho para entregar.

- Eu sei. – Disse ele, com um sorriso torto. – Mas eu quero passar mais um tempo com você.

Eu olhei para a sala, e vi que Charlie estava muito entretido no jogo. Então dei um selinho demorado nos lábios de Edward.

Despedimos de meu pai, que nem nos deu muita atenção, e fomos para o Volvo de Edward. Seguimos até sua casa em um silencio confortável, e de mãos dadas.

Agora eu via que o vazio que eu sentia era o espaço que Edward estava ocupando, e tenho que dizer, não era pequeno. Eu sempre amei Edward, só não via isso.

Quando chegamos à enorme casa, uma Alice muito eufórica veio em nossa direção.

- Bella! – Alice abraçou-me e depois se afastou, para ver eu e Edward, que estávamos de mãos dadas ainda. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu posso ficar aqui por algumas horas?

- Claro! – Só faltava Alice dar pulinhos de tanta animação- Você tem que nos explicar o que aconteceu hoje, no horário do almoço. Estamos todos confusos. E depois podemos fazer as unhas. Eu quero te arrumar hoje, faz tempo que não fazemos isso.

- Não Alice. – Quem disse isso foi meu anjo. – Ela não veio para te servir de Barbie. Pelo menos não hoje. Ela pode explicar tudo o que aconteceu para vocês, mas depois ela não irá ficar com você.

- Posso saber por quê? Você a alugou? Ela é a _minha_ boneca. E se você quiser um tempo com ela, tem que falar _comigo_.

Edward ficou olhando para Alice por uns segundos, eles pareciam estar conversando através dos olhares. Até que Alice fez uma cara de derrota, e depois abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Tudo bem, mas depois quero saber de tudo. – Ela disse convicta.

- O Alice, como quiser. Mas agora vamos entrar. – Edward disse, revirando os olhos.

Dirigimos-nos para a sala, onde os Cullen e os Hale estavam nos esperando. Carlisle e Esme não estavam, eles viajaram para uma segunda lua de mel.

- Bella... – Gritou Emmett, enquanto me pegava em um abraço esmagador. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – A mesma pergunta.

- Se... Você me... Soltar eu...Respondo. – Respondi pausadamente, pois ele estava me apertando tanto que eu estava com falta de ar. – Eu vim passar algumas horas aqui. E também, Alice pediu para eu explicar o que aconteceu hoje no refeitório.

- O que aconteceu?! – Emmett estava curioso, ele parecia aquelas vizinha intrometidas. Segurou-me pelos ombros, e me sacudiu levemente.

- Você não viu? Mas foi o maior escândalo. – Eu respondi, desvencilhando-me dele, e com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Eu cabulei aula. – Ele disse, com um aceno de pouco caso. – Mas agora conta tudo. Eu _amo_ escândalos. Tem pancadaria no meio? Esse é o melhor tipo... Ainda mais se for entre mulheres, porque elas começam a arrancar os cabelos umas das outras...

- Emmett. Cala. A. Boca. – Disse Alice, pausadamente. – Bella, por favor, explique para nós o que aconteceu.

Eu contei tudo desde a parte do cinema, com a ajuda de Edward.

- Lembra no sábado? Quando fomos ao cinema? – Eu comecei.

Todos acenaram com a cabeça.

- Então, vocês entraram na sala primeiro, e eu e Edward ficamos na fila da pipoca, depois que compramos, ele quis ir ao banheiro, e eu fiquei do lado de fora esperando, e foi quando eu vi o Mike de agarração com a Jéssica.

- Por isso que ela ficou meio abatida, e não quis fazer compras com você Alice. – Edward explicou.

- Na verdade, essa foi uma desculpa também... – Alice me fuzilou com o olhar, e deixou escapar um 'você não me escapa'. – Continuando. Então eu quis me vingar do Mike, e eu planejei com a ajuda de Edward. Então, hoje na hora do almoço, eu comecei a provocar o Mike, sentei no colo do Edward, e depois o beijei – Quando eu disse isso corei. – Aí o Mike veio atrás de mim quando eu fui comprar o meu almoço, eu disse umas verdades para ele, e ele me deu um tapa. Então o Edward quebrou o nariz dele. Por causa da briga nós três ficamos de detenção hoje.

Só faltava Emmett engolir a almofada que estava mordendo, de tão ansioso que estava com a história. Quando eu acabei parece que ele acordou, pois disse:

- Duas coisas. Primeira: como eu não posso deixar de provocar... Você aproveitou né Edward... – Ele disse, enquanto soltava uma gargalhada gutural.

Edward, que estava sentado do meu lado em um sofá de dois lugares ficou muito vermelho, e jogou uma almofada em Emmett, que desviou, e a almofada acertou Rosalie, que ficou muito brava, e jogou a almofada de volta, dando, depois, um tapa em Emmett, por não defende-la.

- Ai Rose... Você sabe que eu te amo... Recompenso mais tarde ta...– Disse ele, dando um sorriso malicioso. – Mas... Voltando aos meus comentários. Segundo: Edward se meteu em uma briga? – Perguntou ele incrédulo. – Aêê... O nosso Edizinho está aprendendo.

Tomos rimos.

- Mas eu sou burro mesmo... Fui cabular aula justamente hoje. Só para assistir o jogo de basquete. No final, meu time ainda acabou perdendo.

- Está tudo bem Emmett – Jasper disse. – Eu gravei tudo.

- Mas como você sabia que ia ter briga? – Perguntei.

- Alice sonhou com algo assim, e me encheu a paciência para que eu levasse a câmera.

Alice mostrou a língua e disse:

- Mas eu estava certa não estava?

Todos concordaram, menos Emmett que disse:

- Deixa isso pra lá... Vamos ver a briga!

Depois de assistirmos ao show que eu e Edward protagonizamos, Alice perguntou:

- Então... Vocês estão namorando, ou não? Por que aquilo não foi um simples beijo de mentira...

Não respondi, esperando a resposta de Edward.

- Estamos. Ou você acha que nós demoramos duas horas apenas para limpar duas salas? – Ele disse, com um olhar significativo. – Mike ficou irritadíssimo.

- Até que enfim. – Esbravejou Emmett. – Agora Edward não vai mais ficar babando em cima da mesa.

- Cala a boca Emmett! – Disse Edward, jogando uma almofada no irmão urso, novamente. – Vem Bella. Vamos lá pro meu quarto.

- Cuidado Eddie. Você já se meteu em uma briga. Não vai querer engravidar a filha do chefe Swan, pois senão você ta morto.

Eu fiquei vermelha, de novo. E Edward respirou fundo, pegou a minha mão, e me levou em direção às escadas.

**E então? O que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Mais ou menos?**

**Mandem reviews para eu saber a opinião de vocês...**

**Como eu prometi... As outras surpresas...**

**Sabem por que eu demorei tanto para postar? Além, é claro, de não ter muito tempo... **

**Eu estou escrevendo mais duas fanfics!**

**As duas são da Bella e do Edward... Eu irei postar aqui para vocês lerem o resumo delas...**

**A primeira chama-se I'll Be, e a segunda, eu ainda não pesei em um bom nome.**

**Resumos:**

**- I'll Be**

**Bella namora Jacob desde os 16 anos. Quando tem 19 anos pega seu namorado com outra garota. Vai embora, e muda-se para Seattle, onde arruma um emprego de professora. Sua mente ficava muito tempo livre, e ela acabava sofrendo muito, pois pensava em Jacob. Encontrou nos livros um refúgio, pois deixava sua mente ocupada. Ia todos os dias para a biblioteca, e ficava lá até que ela fechasse. Duas semanas depois desta rotina, um rapaz, chamado Edward Cullen, começa a conversar com ela. Todos os dias eram assim, e aos poucos, os dois foram começado a se conhecer melhor, e se tornaram amigos. Por pura conveniência do acaso, a melhor amiga de Bella, Alice Brandon, que também é sua vizinha, é amiga de infância de Edward e de Emmett, que são irmãos. Com o tempo, Edward e Bella começam a sentir coisas diferentes um pelo outro. Mas será que o amor deles vai ser assim tão fácil? Pois nem tudo é um mar de rosas. Eles podem ter problemas com o passar do tempo.**

**- (Eu ainda não pensei no nome desta fic)**

**Edward é o garanhão da escola, junto com Emmett, Jasper e Mike, os quatro tem 15 anos. Quando uma nova garota chega à escola, vinda do Arizona, Edward pede para sair com ela, mas ela não aceita. Ele fica ultrajado, e com o orgulho ferido. Com o passar do tempo, ele tenta de tudo para sair com ela, humilha-se na frente de todos, mas continua com a mesma desculpa: Que ela é só um desafio, que ele nunca se apaixonaria por uma garota como ela, cdf, sem graça e que não tem bom gosto para escolher namorados. Quando ele tem 17 anos, ele percebe que o que começou com um desafio, se tornou um amor. Mas ela continua não o aceitando. Ele deixa de ser imaturo, para de sair com varas garotas, somente para poder ficar com ela. Mas Bella tem medo do que sente pelo garoto, pois não quer sair machucada depois. Será que o amor deles é possível?**

**Então? Estas fics tem chance? Mandem reviews para me dizer se eu devo postá-las... **

**E eu gostaria de pedir um favor a vocês... Pelo que vocês viram, a minha segunda fic ainda não tem nome. Eu gostaria que vocês me ajudassem a escolher um nome para ela...**

**Mandem reviews para eu saber se gostaram deste capitulo, se eu devo postar outro, se eu devo continuar a escrever as outras duas fics, e se devo postá-las.**

**Quem me ajudar com o nome da fic, eu irei dedicar ela a essa pessoa... Então, mandem reviews... Vocês tem até o próximo capitulo desta fic para escolher um nome, onde eu irei postar os nomes, e vocês irão decidir qual é o melhor...**

**Estes são meus presentes de desculpa, por ter demorado tanto para postar os capítulos destas fic...**

**E para quem acompanha a fic Á Primeira Vista, eu estou escrevendo-a, estou sem muita imaginação... Por favor, me ajudem a pensar...**

**Bom... Beijos para todos que leram minha fic, que mandaram reviews, que colocaram minha fic no Story Alert, ou no Favorite Story, e mais beijos mais especiais ainda, mas não mais e nem menos importantes, a todos aqueles que me adicionaram no Favorite Author, ou no Alert Author...**

**Façam uma escritora feliz... Mandem uma review... \**o**/**

**Beijos,**

**Até a próxima...**

**Assinado: Kah Reche.**


	9. Pedido Irresistível

**Oie meus querido leitores...**

**Desculpe não ter postado antes... É que eu tive que sair... Escrever a minha outra fic... Tive que sair novamente... Últimos dias de aulas... Ah é... Esqueci-me de falar né...**

**EU TO DE FÉRIAS! \o/\o/\o/\o/**

**Sabem por que isto é bom? Porque assim eu posto regularmente...**

**Então...**

**O tão esperado capítulo...**

**Nova Vida**

**Capitulo Nove. Pedido irresistível **

Bella Pov.

Estávamos em seu quarto, ouvindo Claire De Lune. Eu estava meio confusa. Uma pergunta não queria calar: Edward e eu éramos o que? Nós éramos amigos até hoje, nos beijamos muitas vezes em somente um dia, e ele disse para a família dele que nós éramos namorados, mas eu não me lembro de ele ter mencionado que nós éramos isso para mim.

- Edward? – Eu chamei. Estávamos deitados em sua cama. Eu estava com a cabeça em seu peito, e ele mexia em meu cabelo com uma mão, enquanto a outra estava em minha cintura. – O que nós... – Não acabei de falar, e fiquei muito corada.

- Diga. – Ele olhou em meus olhos, fazendo com que eu perdesse o ar por um tempo. Suas belas esmeraldas me encaravam profundamente, como se ele conseguisse ver o que eu estava pensando e sentindo. – Pode confiar em mim. Eu não irei rir, eu prometo. – Eu continuei calada, olhando para seu peito, enquanto meus dedos brincavam com os fios de cabelo de sua nuca. – Bella, isso é muito... Frustrante. Por favor, me diga.

Olhei para seu rosto novamente, e ele estampava um sorriso leve, mas seus olhos pareciam preocupados. Beijei seus lábios levemente, e ele se colocou em cima de mim. Começou a beijar meu pescoço, fazendo-me ter arrepios.

- Por favor, Bella. Me conta. – Ele subiu seus beijos até a minha orelha, e deu uma mordida no lóbulo, e depois uma leve sugada, para aliviar a dormência.

Eu estava mole em seus braços. Como ele podia ser tão irresistível?

- Bella, você quer me matar? – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, e depois tomou meus lábios nos seus. Eu passei meus braços por seu pescoço, e ele me envolveu com um braço, enquanto sua outra mão estava em meu rosto, fazendo carinhos circulares. Ele encostou sua língua muito delicadamente em meu lábio inferior, pedindo passagem. É claro que eu não neguei. Estava muito _entretida_ para pensar direito. Minhas mãos desceram para seu colarinho, e eu estava tentando desabotoar o primeiro botão de sua camisa, quando ele parou minhas mãos as segurando. Deu selinhos e mordidas em meus lábios e depois desceu para a base do meu pescoço, onde dava leves chupadas.

- É. Com certeza você quer me matar. – Edward disse contra meu pescoço. Minhas mãos já estavam em seus cabelos novamente.

- Acho que é o contrário. Como você quer que eu respire e responda a você coerentemente, se você não para de me deslumbrar? – Ele soltou uma risada musical, e deu um beijo em minha bochecha, depois uma leve mordidinha.

- Então quer dizer que eu te deslumbro? - Ele estava brincando com a minha sanidade.

- Você sabe que sim. E não se faça de tonto, pois isso você não é nem um pouco. – Puxei seus cabelos com uma das mãos e a outra acariciei seu rosto. Ele exibiu meu sorriso torto, e abaixou a cabeça até que seus lábios estivessem a centímetros de distancia dos meus, e sussurrou contra eles.

- Eu estou adorando isso. Saber que eu te deslumbro. Pode me ajudar muito, futuramente. E agora também. Assim eu te convenço a fazer ou falar alguma coisa. Agora me diga o que você estava me falando antes de eu saber que você me acha o cara mais perfeito de todo o mundo. – Eu e ele rimos, e ele se afastou um pouquinho.

- Tudo bem. Eu digo, mas você não pode rir. Mas acho que você vai achar isso uma bobeira minha.

- Tudo que vier de você me interessa. E eu não me interesso por coisas bobas. Por isso que estou aqui com você. – Ele voltou com seu olhar de intensidade descomunal, e sorriu tentando me confortar.

- Eu... Queria saber o que eu... Quer dizer, nós... Somos. -Abaixei meu olhar, para não ver seu olhos. – É que você disse para a Alice que estávamos namorando... Mas eu não sei se é exatamente isso que temos.

- Você não quer ser minha namorada? – Ele me fez olhar para ele, segurando em meu queixo.

- Não é isso! – Eu rapidamente contradisse ele. – É que você simplesmente disse que éramos algo que nem eu sei se existe. Não se preocupe com isso. Eu é que sou aquele tipo de garota que gosta de receber declarações de amor, que espera o dia em que o cara perfeito irá pedi-la em namoro. Eu sou mesmo patética. – Não desviei meu olhar do seu, e soltei tudo muito rápido.

- Então era isso? – Ele riu. E depois se recompôs, lembrando-se de sua promessa. – Você está se preocupando em eu não fazer uma declaração a você? Ou não te pedir em namoro?

- Sim. E não ria. Você prometeu. Esquece o que eu disse. É tudo besteira. – Eu dei um sorriso que eu esperava que fosse reconfortante.

- Bella, você não é uma boa mentirosa. Eu conheço você, e você não me engana. – Ele encostou seus lábios nos meus e quando se afastou deu um sorriso constrangido. – Eu pensei em te pedir em namoro, mas achei que isso não era tudo o que eu desejava ter com você. E além do mais, quando eu ia falar o que sentia por você, vi Mike te beijando. – Ele fez uma careta de desgosto ao falar dele. – Espera aí. – Edward saiu de cima de mim e foi pegar um de seus livros. Quando voltou me mostrou que livro era.

- O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes? – Perguntei meio incrédula. Ele não gostava daquele livro, achava que o livro não era muito lógico, pois dizia que o amor não pode surgir do ódio e da maldade. – Você disse que não gostava Edward. Por que o tem aqui?

- Eu comprei ele, para tentar entender como funcionava a sua mente. Eu não te entendia. Você não parecia gostar do Newton, mas ainda assim namorava ele. Comprei depois que vi você juntos. – Edward abriu o livro em uma página, e no meio do livro tinha uma tulipa vermelha, murcha, esmagada e velha. Parecia que ele usara a flor para marcar a página. Pegou a tulipa delicadamente com as mãos, e mostrou-a a mim. – Ia te dar esta tulipa no dia que me declararia, mas quando vi você e o Newton, acabei desistindo. Você era tão complicada. Lia aquele livro sobre amor, mas parecia que não acreditava nele de verdade. – Eu sorri para ele.

- Você sabe o que esta tulipa significa? – Ele perguntou, e eu meneei a cabeça negativamente. – A tulipa significa amor perfeito. E era isso que eu queria que nós tivéssemos. Um amor perfeito. E eu escolhi a tulipa vermelha que ela significa amor verdadeiro. – Há essa hora eu já estava chorando.

- Isso é lindo Edward. Eu realmente não sei o que dizer. – Mais lágrimas caiam por minha face. Ele sentou-se perto de mim, e limpou-as com beijos em meus rostos.

- Não precisa chorar Bella. – Ele disse rindo. – Sabe por que eu não te pedi em namoro? Porque eu pensei que você não se importaria. Que você não gostava de garotos românticos. Pois você namorava aquele garoto asqueroso. Guardei a flor neste livro, pois sabia que ele era o seu predileto.

- Não existe pessoa mais perfeita que você Edward. – Eu disse, abraçando-o e depois dando um beijo em seus lábios. Foi muito rápido, e ele logo estava falando.

- Eu não comprei nada especial, pois achava que você não gostava. Mas eu ainda te darei outra coisa. – Ele me deu um sorriso, e pegou a flor. – Eu irei guardar esta flor, até que encontre algo que simbolize o nosso amor, e que não seja uma tulipa amassada. Agora...

Ele colocou minha mão entre as suas, e disse sério.

- Bella, você quer ser a minha tulipa vermelha? – Eu sorri e me joguei em cima dele. Dando-lhe vários beijos no rosto. Quando cheguei a seus lábios depositei selinhos, e disse muito emocionada:

- Claro Edward. Eu sempre quis ser _sua tulipa. _– Ele me colocou delicadamente em cima da cama, e começou a me beijar novamente, mas dessa vez não era um beijo inocente. Edward estava em cima de mim, e suas mãos estavam passeando timidamente pela minha cintura, barriga, quadril, e eu estava com as minhas mãos em seus cabelos.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu te amo. – Ele disse enquanto beijava meu pescoço, lambia, chupava, e dava leves mordidas. Eu dei um suspiro, e isso pareceu incentivá-lo, pois ele deu uma sucção mais demorada e intensa.

- Edward... – Eu gemi seu nome, e tentei tirar seu suéter, mas estava falhando miseravelmente, pois ele não libertava seus braços que estavam em minha cintura. Empurrei-o, para poder livrá-lo da peça de roupa.

- Bella, me desculpe... Eu não... Não queria apressar nada... – Ele parecia sentir-se muito culpado. Eu o calei com um beijo rápido.

- Edward, está tudo bem. Eu não te empurrei por que queria que você parasse. – Ele me olhou confuso, fazendo com que uma ruga nascesse em sua testa. – Eu só queria tirar seu suéter.

Ele abriu um sorriso feliz e ao mesmo tempo malicioso. Tirou seu suéter, e deitou em cima de mim novamente. Passei minhas mãos por seu peito definido, arranhando com as unhas. Ele suspirou e me puxou para mais um beijo.

Enquanto uma mão segurava minha cintura, outra estava em minha coxa. Pela posição que eu estava, podia sentir sua excitação, que estava muito evidente. Gemi contra seus lábios, mas o barulho fora abafado pelo beijo.

Edward já estava tentando tirar a minha blusa, quando o meu celular tocou. Era um toque de sirene policial. Ou seja, era Charlie quem estava ligando.

Tentei me levantar, mas Edward não me permitiu.

- É o meu pai. Eu tenho que atender, senão ele vai ficar muito preocupado. – Eu disse, conseguindo soltar-me de seus braços, e indo pegar meu celular, que estava jogado no chão. O barulho de sirene já estava me incomodando.

- Oi pai. – Eu atendi rapidamente. Edward se levantou e veio até mim, me abraçando por trás. Tirou o cabelo do meu pescoço, e deu uns beijos no local.

- Bells, querida. Já acabou de fazer o trabalho? – Edward escorregou suas mãos para dentro da minha blusa, e estava fazendo círculos com os dedos em minha cintura.

- Trabalho? – Eu estava ficando confusa. Não era bom para minha sanidade ficar perto de Edward quando ele estava com todo esse... _Fogo_.

- Sim. Você não disse que havia ido aí para fazer um trabalho de Biologia? – Ele estava ficando desconfiado. E eu louca, mas não no sentido literal da palavra. Edward estava dando mordidas e sucções no lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Ah. Sim. O trabalho. Nós já terminamos. – Eu me segurei para não soltar um gemido quando Edward virou-me para ele, e começou a beijar meu pescoço, e depois foi descendo para o colo. Eu suspirei.

- Bella, está tudo bem? – Meu pai parecia preocupado, mas ainda assim eu não estava ligando muito.

- Está sim pai. É que eu estou ajudando a Alice a escolher uma roupa, porque ela vai sair com o Jasper. – Eu menti, mas ainda assim, pouco me importava. – Sabe como é né. Eu odeio esse negócio de moda, mas a Alice é muito persuasiva. – Mordi meu lábio, e tampei o telefone, por que Edward estava rindo baixinho. – Não Alice. Este não. É muito chamativo. – Fingi um pouquinho mais.

- Ok. Mas será que você poderia voltar daqui uns quinze minutos? Eu vou a Lu Push, e você não levou a chave. – _Idiota, idiota, idiota._ Me xinguei mentalmente, por ser tão burra a ponto de esquecer a chave, justamente quando ia sair com Edward.

- Está bem pai. – Eu disse meio desanimada. – Já estou indo.

- Achei que você ficaria feliz se eu te ajudasse. Você não gostava de ficar vendo a Alice desfilar. – Meu pai conseguia ser muito perceptivo às vezes. Mas só às vezes, quando eu estava em situações boas, ou comprometedoras, como agora, que era um pouco das duas.

- Estou sim pai. Só estou cansada. – Menti novamente. – Tchau.

- Tchau Bells. – Desliguei o telefone, e olhei para Edward que estava na minha frente. Ele tinha um olhar meio decepcionado. Meio não. Completamente decepcionado.

- Tenho que ir embora. Charlie vai para Lu Push. E eu não trouxe a chave de casa. – Expliquei para ele. Mas duvidava que ele já não soubesse dessas coisas antes de eu falar, pois estávamos muito pertos.

- Dorme aqui. – Pediu ele. Mas eu neguei com a cabeça. – Por favor, Bella. – Pedindo desse jeito... Não. Eu não posso.

- Sinto muito Edward. Não vai dar. Charlie pediu para eu voltar. – Ele me lançou um olhar tristonho, mas depois abriu um sorriso torto.

- Tudo bem. Depois terminamos o que começamos aqui. – Ele aumentou seu sorriso, transformando-o em um sorriso malicioso. – E então você não vai me escapar. – Sussurrou a última parte.

- Está bem. – Eu corei, mas logo revidei. - Mas quem disse que eu quero escapar? – Ele me olhou surpreso, e depois deu um beijo _muito_ intenso em mim. Claro que eu retribuí.

Quando nos separamos, os dois ofegantes por causa da falta de ar, e com os lábios vermelhos.

- Agora é sério Edward. Eu preciso mesmo ir. – Eu me soltei de seu abraço, e estava indo para a porta quando ele me chamou.

- Antes de você ir, eu acho melhor pedir ajuda à Alice. – Olhei interrogativa para ele, enquanto ele abria um sorriso zombeteiro. – Tem uma marca no seu pescoço. – Arregalei os olhos, e fui correndo para o banheiro que tinha em seu quarto.

Quando entrei, corri para o espelho e tirei o cabelo da frente do meu pescoço para poder ver melhor. Bem no meio, do lado esquerdo havia uma marca vermelha. Que mais tarde ficaria mais escura.

Edward estava atrás de mim com seu sorriso torto irritante.

- Edward. Você tem noção do que você fez? – Eu perguntei, tentando me controlar. – Olha isso. – Eu disse histérica, apontando para a mancha. – Charlie vai me perguntar, e o que eu vou responder? 'Ah pai, eu e Edward que é meu novo namorado estávamos nos agarrando, quando supostamente devíamos estar fazendo um trabalho de Biologia que nem existia. '?

- E só cobrir com maquiagem. Não tem problema nenhum. – Ele estava vindo para perto de mim. Me abraçou e deu um beijo doce em meus lábios. – Agora vá falar com a Alice, que ela te ajuda a cobrir isso. – Ele disse isso, e depois virou meu rosto, delicadamente, para poder ver a marca. – Eu gosto.

Olhei indignada para ele, que soltou uma gargalhada.

- Agora vá. Que eu preciso de um banho frio. – Ele fez uma careta. – Tchau.

Dei um selinho nele, e fui procurar Alice.

Ela estava em seu quarto, arrumando seu closet. Não sei para que. Ela deixava todas as roupas separadas para a semana.

- Alice? – Chamei, colocando a cabeça para dentro de seu quarto.

- Oi Bella. – Ela abriu um sorriso contagiante e me chamou com um gesto com a mão. Ela estava segurando um cabide com uma calça skinny, uma blusa de manga comprida que tinha um decote em forma de V, verde. E a seus pés havia botas pretas de bico fino e um saltinho pequeno. – Edward te deixou ir? Nossa isso é novidade. Porque ele é sempre muito possessivo.

Eu dei um sorriso e falei:

- Na verdade, eu tenho que ir embora. Charlie quer sair, e eu preciso voltar pra casa. Mas precisava de sua ajuda com uma coisa. – Disse meio receosa.

- Pode pedir. Lembra? Eu sou sua fada madrinha. – Eu dei uma risadinha, enquanto chegava perto dela, que já tinha guardado suas roupas em seu imenso closet.

- Eu... – Não sabia como pedir para ela esconder uma marca no meu pescoço que seu próprio irmão fizera.

- Você... – Ela me incentivou, mas só me fez ficar ainda mais nervosa.

- Queria que você escondesse uma marca no meu pescoço. – Disse tudo muito rápido. Mas ela pareceu entender, pois arregalou os olhos e tirou o cabelo que cobria meu pescoço rapidamente.

- Caramba, meu irmão é rápido hein. Mal começaram a namorar e já deixou um chupão no seu pescoço. – Ela me olhou surpresa. – Me conta tudo o que aconteceu. Eu quero saber nos mínimos detalhes.

- Não aconteceu nada Alice, nós estávamos apenas nos beijando, depois de ele pedir para namorar comigo. – Eu disse timidamente.

- Mas vocês já não estavam namorando? – Perguntou ela confusa.

- Não. Ele apenas disse aquilo porque achava que eu não gostava de garotos românticos. – Eu sorri-lhe, enquanto ela pulava na cama.

- E ele se declarou? – Perguntou ela animada. Eu meneei positivamente com a cabeça, e ela sorriu ainda mais. – Me conta como foi. Exatamente.

Contei tudo que havia acontecido para ela, mas tirando alguns detalhes sórdidos que ela não precisava saber. Quando disse sobre a ligação de Charlie, ela começou a rir muito. Quando se acalmou, veio com seu olhar maligno para cima de mim.

- Ok. Eu te ajudo. Mas com uma condição. – Lá vem bomba. – Só se você pedir, me chamando de Querida Amada Idolatrada Maravilhosa Estilosa Fabulosa Fada Madrinha. - Olhei para ela, incrédula.

- Para que eu tenho que te chamar disto? – Perguntei confusa.

- Por que eu quero! – Ela fez um bico, e depois voltou a sorrir.

- Está bem. Querida Amada Idolatrada Maravilhosa Estilosa Fabulosa Fada Madrinha, será que você poderia camuflar a marca que o seu maravilhoso irmão deixou em meu pescoço, para que meu adorado pai não fique desconfiado de qualquer coisa que eu fiz esta noite, e não de um chilique? – Eu disse, brincando.

- Isso mesmo. Agora, tudo o que você for me pedir, terá de me chamar assim antes. – Ela sorriu, e foi até seu closet, e voltou trazendo uma maleta de maquiagens.

- Alice, é só para você esconder a marca. Não me produzir inteira. – Eu olhei para a mala que ela trazia. Tinha no mínimo uns cinqüenta centímetros.

- Bella, fica quieta. Eu não vou fazer nada com você. Vou só pegar o pó que está aqui dentro. Pelo menos _hoje_ eu não irei fazer nada. – Ela abriu um sorriso malvado.

Ela passou pó no meu pescoço, base, ou alguma coisa que eu não conseguia distinguir.

- Pronto. – Disse ela, me entregando um espelho. Não dava para perceber que tinha marca alguma ali.

- Obrigada Querida Amada Idolatrada Maravilhosa Estilosa Fabulosa Fada Madrinha. – Eu disse, rindo.

- Por nada Querida Amada Idolatrada Maravilhosa Desastrada Afilhada. – Ela sorriu para mim, com a minha cara de emburrada, que logo foi desfeita, quando caímos na gargalhada.

- Preciso ir Alice. Charlie deve estar me esperando. – Disse.

Depois de me despedir de todos fui para minha caminhonete, e tentei abrir a porta rapidamente, pois estava chovendo. A porta estava travada. Tentei colocar o cabelo na frente do pescoço, para poder proteger a maquiagem. Não tinha capuz a minha blusa, então acabei molhando meu cabelo. Se eu tivesse sorte, a maquiagem duraria.

Consegui abrir a porta depois de muito esforço, mas estava encharcada.

Dirigi até em casa a 60 km/h.

- Bells. Que bom que você chegou. – Meu pai estava preocupado. Não sei se comigo, ou com o jogo que ele iria perder se chegasse muito tarde.

- Está tudo bem pai. – Eu abri um sorriso reconfortante.

- Como foi na casa dos Cullen? Se divertiu? – Ele perguntou, com os olhos semicerrados.

- Não muito. Tivemos que fazer o trabalho, e depois fui ajuda a Alice. – Menti descaradamente. Meu cabelo estava pinicando minha nuca, então fiz um coque mal feito com ele, e prendi com um lápis que estava perto do telefone.

- Está bem. – Charlie disse ainda desconfiado. – Então tchau.

Ele veio me abraçar, já com a capa de chuva, para não molhar sua camisa autografada do seu time de baseball predileto.

- Isabella Swan! – Meu pai gritou, perto da minha orelha. – Que marca é essa no seu pescoço?

Ele estava furioso. Olhando do meu pescoço para meus olhos.

Como minha sorte nunca fora grande, a maquiagem saíra. Eu olhei receosa para ele. Só faltava meu pai soltar fogo pelas narinas, de tão furiosa que era as expressão.

- Quem foi que fez isso? – Ele estava ficando roxo.

- Foi... Foi o... – Eu estava começando a ficar com medo. Já pensou se meu pai vai atrás do Edward com uma arma?

- 'O' quem Isabella? – Ele disse mais bravo ainda. – Foi o garoto dos Newton? Mas você não tinha terminado com ele? Você está saindo com qualquer um agora? Você não era assim...

- Foi o Edward. – Eu disse rapidamente, e bem baixo. Meu pai me olhou, e ficou brando, depois voltou a ficar vermelho.

- Edward Cullen fez isso? – Ele berrou. – Então ele era um mentiroso! Disse que era seu amigo. Mas queria apenas se aproveitar de você. Ele não pode fazer isso com qualquer garota. Você não é nem namorada dele.

Eu olhei de um jeito culpado para ele. Charlie pareceu se acalmar um pouco. _Mas só um pouco_.

- Vocês estão namorando? E você não me contou? – Charlie perguntava, como se eu tivesse feito a pior coisa do mundo.

- Na verdade, nós começamos a namorar hoje. – Eu disse, envergonhada.

- Ah. – Ele pareceu engolir tudo o que tinha dito. – Se é assim... – Charlie estava muito encabulado. Agora a vermelhidão em seu rosto não era mais da raiva, e sim da vergonha. - Você devia contar para a sua mãe. Ela pode te ajudar em... Certas coisas.

Eu também estava muito vermelha agora.

- Tudo bem. Até mais tarde pai. – Dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Tchau. E tome um banho para não pegar uma gripe.

Apenas acenei com a cabeça.

Esta com certeza fora a melhor e a pior semana de toda a minha vida.

Pior por que eu descobrira que o idiota do meu namorado, que de idiota não tinha nada, estava me traindo. Por que eu levara um tapa, e ganhara minha primeira detenção.

E melhor por que eu me vingara do meu ex-namorado, com a ajuda de Edward, meu novo, namorado. Por que eu e ele causamos o maior ciúme e raiva no Mike. E porque minha detenção fora com ele.

Eu com certeza poderia me acostumar a esta minha nova vida facilmente.

**E então? Gostaram? Odiaram? Mandem reviews para eu saber a opinião de vocês...**

**Este foi o último capitulo... = (**

**Não sei se fico feliz ou triste... Mas pelo menos eu ainda vou postar o epílogo, que muitas pessoas pediram... =)**

**Lembra que eu pedi que mandassem idéias para o nome da fic que eu escreverei? Pois bem... Obrigada a todos os leitores (e leitoras também) que mandaram idéias... Mas... Como eu preciso de apenas um nome... Irei usar somente uma idéia... Mas não serei eu quem irei decidir...**

**Serão vocês... Leitores \o/**

**Eu irei postar aqui em baixo os nomes... E vocês irão me dizer qual é o melhor... Que mais combina com a fic... Sabe...**

**Títulos:**

**1 - **Love Chase (Tradução: Caçada do Amor);

**2 - **Orgulho contra coração;

**3 - **Tudo muda;

**4 - **Fases da Vida;

**5 - **Challenge (Tradução: Desafio, desafiar, provocar);

**6 - **Love Chealleging (Tradução: Provocador do Amor, Desafiador do Amor);

**7 - **Sundelly Love;

**8 - **Mudando por Amor;

**9 - **Love Story;

**10 - **Construindo um amor;

**11 - **Mais que um desafio;

**12 - **This is Not a Only Challenge (Tradução: Isto Não é Apenas um Desafio);

**13 - **Correndo atrás;

**14 - **Encarando a verdade;

**15 - **Sentimentos revelados;

**16 - **Medo de amar;

**17 - **Nunca diga Nunca;

**18 - **Aprendendo a Amar;

**19 - **Desafiando o Amor;

**20 - **O Amor de Desafio;

**21 - **Você, Minha Maturidade;

**22 - **Meu desafio, meu amor.

**Olha... Até eu me surpreendi com tantas idéias mandadas... Realmente eu me emocionei...**

**Sabem como mandar a sua opinião? Mandem nas reviews os números, ou o título escrito mesmo... Ou se quiser... Para me ajudar ainda mais, mande os dois...**

**E eu tenho uma coisa que eu me esqueci de comentar...**

**Quem tiver a idéia do titulo escolhida... VAI GANHAR A FIC DEDICADA! \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**Eu postei a idéia das outras fics na minha outra fic... À Primeira Vista... E lá, os leitores também estão mandando idéias... Ele também irão votar... E no final... Somarei os resultados e descobriremos qual foi o titulo vencedor...**

**Eu queria mandar beijos para todas as pessoas que perderam seu precioso tempo lendo a minha fic... Um super beijo para aqueles que mandaram reviews... Um mega beijo para aqueles que adicionaram a minha fic no Favorite Story, e/ou Story Alert... Um ultra beijo para aqueles que me adicionaram como Favorite Author, e/ou Author Alert...**

**E um beijo muito especial para todos aqueles que me mandaram idéias de títulos... Vocês me ajudaram muito...**

**E um beijo mais que especial a minha Best Friend Forever Yasmin, ou como a conhecem aqui, Mih Brandon Cullen... Pois foi ela que me incentivou a escrever esta história, quem me ajudou, lendo-a e me dando dicas de o que colocar na história... Ela que me deu a idéia do 'Edward quente', do tapa que o Mike dá na Bella, da declaração de amor... Por que foi ela quem pesquisou para mim o que significavam as tulipas... **

**Não se considerem menos importantes viu... Pois sem vocês... Leitores... Esta história não teria saído do Primeiro capitulo... **

**Até o próximo capitulo... Na verdade, até o epilogo...**

**Beijos,**

**Kah Reche.**

**PS: Mandem reviews... Dizendo suas opiniões sobre o titulo viu... E mandem também só para eu saber se vocês gostaram ou não deste capitulo...**

**Agora sim...**

**Beijos =***

**XOXO**


	10. Epílogo

**Oie meus queridos...**

**Como vocês estão?**

**Desculpem não ter postado antes... Eu tinha que esperar a votação da fic À Primeira Vista acabar...**

**Mas eu postei...**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo...**

**PS.: Os vestidos da Bella, da Alice e da Rose estão no meu profile.**

**Epílogo**

**Edward Pov.**

Depois daquele incidente com a marca, Charlie começou ficar mais tempo em casa. Eu e a Bella ficávamos pouco tempo sozinhos. Mas era melhor assim. Eu não queria que nossa primeira vez fosse por um impulso.

Estávamos em sua casa, conversando com seu pai sobre o jogo que acabáramos de ver. Na verdade, somente eu e Charlie estávamos conversando.

- Então... O namoro de vocês é sério mesmo? – Perguntou ele, repentinamente.

Eu olhei para Bella que estava vermelha. Quando eu digo vermelha, eu quero dizer vermelha_ mesmo._

- Eu já te disse pai. É sério sim. – Ela respondeu rapidamente. – Nós já falamos sobre isso.

- Não. Eu falei com _você_, não falei com ele. – Eu olhei questionadoramente para minha Bella. Mas foi Charlie quem me respondeu.

- Acho que você sabe Edward, mas... Quando estamos nessa idade... Sentimos certas vontades. – Ele começou, e eu entendi o porquê de Bella ficar envergonhada. Até eu estava, não tanto quanto ela, mas estava sentindo meu rosto mais quente.

- Eu acho que entendi Charlie. – Eu respondi, querendo que aquela conversa terminasse logo. Bella estava apertando minha mão fortemente.

- Eu só queria dizer que eu não quero ser avô cedo. – Ele avisou. - Não vou proibir vocês de nada. Sei que vocês são jovens, e eu já fui um também.

- Pai... – Bella chamou baixinho, cortando seu pai, mas ele a ignorou.

- Eu não quero saber dos detalhes, estou apenas pedindo que vocês se protejam.

- Não se preocupe Charlie. Nós não fizemos nada. E pretendemos não fazer, ainda. – E disse, tentando tranqüilizá-lo, e parece que funcionou, pois antes ele estava vermelho, e agora parece que voltou a sua cor normal, e a ruga que estava entre suas sobrancelhas sumiu.

- Bom, acho que era somente isso que eu queria dizer. – Ele terminou, olhando para a televisão.

Já era hora de eu ir. Despedi-me de Charlie, e Bella foi me levar para a porta.

Já estávamos fora da casa dela.

- Desculpe pelo meu pai. – Pediu ela. Toquei seu rosto com uma das mãos, acariciando-o, enquanto a outra rodeava sua cintura.

- Está tudo bem. Emmett foi pior. – Eu disse, com um sorriso divertido. – Ele falou sobre isso comigo. Mas ao contrário do seu pai, ele não me poupou dos detalhes.

Ela corou envergonhada, e baixou a cabeça. Coloquei minha mão em seu queixo, para que eu pudesse ver seus olhos.

- Não se envergonhe. Isso um dia vai acontecer. E é melhor que sejamos apoiados pelas nossas famílias. – Eu disse, passando meus dedos por suas bochechas, nariz, mandíbula, e chegando a seus lábios, onde depositei um beijo rápido. – Mas o Emmett podia me poupar sobre o que ele sente com a Rose, as posi...

- Está bem, chega. Eu não preciso pensar nisso. – Ela disse, afundando sua cabeça em meu peito. Eu ri levemente, e ela me acompanhou.

Olhei em seus olhos quando ela ergueu a cabeça, e colocou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, uma mão acariciando minha nuca, enquanto a outra estava em meu cabelo.

Juntei nossos lábios em um beijo doce e calmo. Nossa sincronia era perfeita. Seus lábios macios encaixavam-se perfeitamente com os meus.

Deslizei minha língua por entre eles, para poder encontrar a sua, que acariciou a minha.

Suas mãos, que antes acariciavam mina nuca e meu cabelo, agora a arranhavam e puxava ele.

Uma de minhas mãos que antes estava em sua cintura foi para sua nuca, para que ela ficasse mais perto de mim, se é que isso era possível.

Ela soltou um gemido quando mordi seu lábio levemente. Nessa hora eu decidi parar. Não estava certo. Seu pai estava dentro de casa, enquanto seu namorado e ela estavam se agarrando na frente da mesma.

- Bella... Pare... – Eu disse, afastando meus lábios dos seus. Mas ela não parava. Seus lábios atacaram meu pescoço, dando beijos nele, mordidas leves e pequenas sucções.

- Por quê? – Perguntou ela, descendo sua mão que estava em meu pescoço para meu peito. Ela não descia para abaixo do meu abdômen, o que me deixava louco. Mesmo ela não querendo, ela estava me provocando. _Mas talvez ela quisesse... _

- Você não me quer? – Perguntou ela, Mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha. Eu soltei um suspiro forte. _Com certeza ela estava me provocando._

- Não é isso Bella. Nós estamos na frente da sua casa. E seu pai esta lá dentro. Ele acabou de conversar sobre isso conosco.

Ela fez uma careta quase imperceptível. Mas dos meus olhos nenhuma das suas feições não me escapavam.

- Preciso ir Bella. É sério. – Dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Precisava sair logo dali, antes que começasse a _esquecer_ que seu pai estava esperando ela, dentro de casa.

Ela fez um bico, e eu dei mais um beijo. Depois sussurrei perto de seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Prometo que quando chegar a hora eu irei te recompensar. – Disse, tentando parecer sensual. Parece que deu certo, pois ela ficou mole, e se eu não a estivesse abraçando acho que era provável que ela caísse.

- Tchau. – Dei mais um beijo nela, e me dirigi para meu Volvo.

_**Dois anos e alguns meses depois...**_

Eu e Bella estávamos em minha cama, havíamos tido a nossa primeira vez há um ano e nove meses, e desde então não conseguíamos ficar longe um do outro por muito tempo.

Charlie havia ido viajar, e ela foi dormir em casa. Ela estava dormindo serenamente. Fiquei olhando ela por algum tempo.

Eu já trabalhava como enfermeiro no mesmo hospital que o meu pai. Já tinha vinte e um anos. E ela faria no mês seguinte. Ela trabalhava em uma livraria. Era vendedora.

Estávamos no final de nossas faculdades. Eu de medicina, e ela de literatura.

Levantei da cama, e fui fazer o café da manhã. Eu pretendia pedi-la em casamento hoje. Precisava pensar em uma maneira de lhe dar o anel.

Decidi ligar para a floricultura. Pedi que trouxessem um grande buque de tulipas vermelhas. Essa havia sido a primeira flor que eu havia lhe dado.

Quando o buque chegou, eu paguei e fui para a cozinha novamente.

Peguei o pedaço de papel que estava no meio das flores para que eu pudesse escrever. Pensei um pouco, e depois decidi o que escreveria.

_Minha Bella,_

_Lembra-se quando eu te dei a primeira flor? Era uma tulipa, que significava nosso amor. Hoje, pertencemo-nos um ao outro._

_Nosso amor não diminui, ao contrário, ele aumentou, e muito. Essas flores significam o nosso amor hoje. Cinqüenta vezes maior do que no passado. E isso irá acontecer sempre. Cada vez o nosso amor irá aumentar._

_Não irei dizer que você é a minha razão de existir, pois uma pessoa pode existir apenas, agora, eu estou _vivendo_. Você é a razão do meu viver, pois para viver, uma pessoa deve ter uma vida. E eu tenho uma vida, perfeita. Você é a minha vida._

_Eu te amo mais do que tudo. Nunca deixarei nada acontecer com você e nem com o nosso amor._

_Do _seu_ eterno Edward._

_PS.: Quer casar comigo?_

Terminei de escrever e coloquei no meio das flores. Subi com a bandeja, e deixei-a em cima da cômoda, enquanto voltava para a cozinha e pegava as flores.

Voltei e acordei-a.

- Bella. – Sacudi levemente seu braço, e ela estava resmungando. – Meu amor, acorde. – Eu disse novamente.

Ela abriu seus olhos lentamente. Seus maravilhosos olhos cor de chocolate.

- Bom dia. – Disse ela meio sonolenta ainda.

- Bom dia. – Eu sorri-lhe, e beijei seus lábios. – É para você. – Eu disse, e entreguei as flores. Ela abriu os olhos, surpresa. Pegou o buque, depois de se enrolar no lençol. Tirou o bilhete do meio das flores e leu-o. Chegou ao final e arregalou ainda mais os olhos. Ela já estava chorando muito, mas agora ela começava a quase soluçar.

- Bella? Ta tudo bem? – Perguntei preocupado. – Desculpe meu amor, eu não queria apressar nada. Perdoe-me, por favor. – Eu supliquei.

- Edward, pare de falar besteiras. – Ela disse, abrindo um sorriso e me deixando mais confuso ainda. – Eu não estou chorando por me sentir pressionada. Eu estou chorando de felicidade, de emoção.

Eu a olhei, e abri o maior sorriso que eu devo ter dado em toda a minha vida. Abracei-a, colocando minha cabeça em seus cabelos e sussurrando em seu ouvido. - Então você aceita se casar comigo? – Perguntei, pegando o anel de debaixo do travesseiro que eu dormira, e entregando-lhe.

- É o que eu mais quero. – Ela disse, e nós nem tomamos o café, passamos a tarde inteira na cama.

_**Uma semana depois...**_

- Ahhhhh!!! – Essa era a Alice, depois que soube que íamos nos casar.

Estávamos todos em uma reunião de família. A da minha, e a da Bella. Renée e Phil vieram do Arizona só para nós podermos comunicar isso.

- Você está grávida Bella? – Perguntou Charlie de supetão, fazendo a minha Bella corar. – Eu disse para vocês se cuidarem. Mas você não me ouviram né.

- Pai, eu não estou grávida. – Disse ela, rapidamente. Charlie pareceu mais tranqüilo.

- Nós iremos apenas nos casar porque queremos. Não é por nenhuma razão como eu estar grávida, por exemplo.

- Eu e a Rose iremos preparar tudo. Esse final de semana mesmo iremos ver os vestidos. – Alice parecia que ia pular, de tão animada que estava. – E nem pense em recusar. Iremos comprar os vestidos, ver a igreja, toda a decoração. E você já escolheram os padrinhos? Eles precisam estar perfeitos. Assim como vocês estarão depois de eu arrumá-los.

- Nós queremos que você e o Jasper fossem nossos padrinhos, assim como Rosalie e Emmett. – Eu disse, sorrindo, por declarar a todos que Bella era _minha_ noiva.

- Sério? – Perguntou Alice, quase chorando de tanta emoção. – Ah Bella. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

- Será um grande prazer ser seu padrinho. – Disse Jasper, muito gentilmente.

- Eu e a minha ursinha aceitamos. Mas só se o Edward me deixar ensinar umas coisas pra lua de mel dos dois. – Emmett disse.

Bella corou até os fios dos cabelos. Seus pais e seus futuros sogros estavam ali ouvindo Emmett pedir para me ensinar truques de como eu poderia agradar a minha Bella na cama.

- Emmett, cala a boca. – Eu disse, lançando-lhe um olhar advertido, e ele me lançou um malicioso, eu não pude me conter, e lancei igual para ele, acenando positivamente com a cabeça bem de leve, para que Charlie não percebesse.

- Minha filinha vai se casar. – Renée estava chorando rios de lágrimas, enquanto abraçava Bella, que não estava mais do meu lado.

Bella estava muito envergonhada com a situação toda e com os comentários. Sua mãe disse alguma coisa em seu ouvido que a fez ficar vermelha, e arregalar os olhos para sua mãe, que exibia um sorriso no rosto.

Eu mal podia esperar pelo o meu casamento

_**Sete meses depois...**_

Eu esperava impacientemente na frente de muitas pessoas. Do meu lado esquerdo estavam Alice e Jasper. E do meu lado direito Rose e Emmett.

Alice estava com um vestido cor de grafite claro, tomara que caia. E seus cabelos estavam com alguns cachos.

Rosalie estava usando um vestido que ia se mesclando conforme ela se mexia. Roxo. E os cabelos presos em um penteado que era preso por uma presilha brilhante.

- Se você tivesse me ouvido, e seguido as minhas dicas, ela já estaria aqui. – Emmett disse. Lancei um olha fulminante a ele, e depois voltei a prestar atenção na entrada.

Passou vinte minutos, eu estava muito ansioso, querendo ver minha Bella logo. Quando ouço a marcha nupcial começar a tocar.

Bella entra na igreja com um vestido lindo, tomara que caia, com enfeites em cima e embaixo. Era tão lindo quanto ela.

Charlie estava do seu lado, tentando segurar o choro. Ele entregou-a a mim, e foi para o lado de Renée.

- Belo vestido. – Zombei. Não que ela estivesse feia, muito pelo contrário, estava perfeita com aquele vestido. Mas ela não gostava de coisas brilhantes e que chamassem a atenção.

- Alice. – Sussurrou ela, como se se desculpasse.

- Você está perfeita. – Disse, e fomos para o altar.

Depois da cerimônia houve a festa. Tudo como sempre era.

Mais tarde fui pegar o navio que alugáramos para poder chegar até a Ilha que iríamos passar a lua de mel.

Tudo foi mais que perfeito. Passamos cinco dias na Ilha, e depois fomos para Itália, onde ficamos mais uma semana.

Tudo estava mais do que perfeito.

Eu estava casado com mulher da minha vida, na minha lua de mel na Itália.

_**Um ano depois...**_

Eu e Bella estávamos andando em um parque. Ela estava abraçada em minha cintura, e estávamos sentados em um banco, olhando um pai que corria atrás de uma criança, que estava correndo.

- Edward? – Chamou Bella. Eu olhei para ela. Ela abriu um sorriso doce e eu beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

- O que você acha de crianças? – Perguntou ela, com uma expressão esquisita no rosto.

- Eu gosto. Acho adoráveis. – Respondi, sorrindo.

- Você gostaria de ter filhos? – Perguntou ela, que parecia angustiada.

- Eu quero sim ter nossos filhos. Um garoto para eu poder ensinar a jogar baseball, ou uma menina para eu poder mimar e brigar com os garotos que derem em cima dela. – Brinquei, e ela sorriu levemente. – Eu tenho certeza que se for tanto menina quanto menino vão ser tão lindos quanto à mãe.

- Então você quer ter filhos? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo mais abertamente agora.

- Sim quero. – Assenti, E ela se jogou em meus braços, dando-me um beijo apaixonado.

- E o que você diria se eu te dissesse que estou grávida? – Ela perguntou, com um sorriso enorme.

- Eu diria que acredito em você, e estou plenamente feliz. – Eu disse, já sabendo onde essa história ia dar.

- Eu estou grávida. – Ela disse, e eu levantei e girei-a no ar.

- Eu te amo. – Eu disse, e beijei seus lábios quando ela já estava no chão, meio cambaleante.

_**Dezessete anos depois...**_

- Você não pode ir! – Eu disse para minha filha, Renesmee. Ela acabara de me pedir para ir a uma pizzaria com um garoto chamado Jacob que era de sua sala.

- Mas pai. Nós vamos apenas como amigos... E a Leah, o Seth, o Sam e a Emily também vão.

- Mas você não tem um namorado? – Perguntei, me referindo a Marcus.

- Ele não vai. Porque ele tem que estudar para uma prova do curso dele.

Olhei para ela. Ela era muito linda, tanto quanto a mãe. Tinha os cabelos ondulados, meio dourados. Olhos de cor chocolate tão profundos quanto os da minha Bella. Era tão branca quanto o resto da família.

- Tudo bem. Pode ir. Mas volte antes das dez horas. – Eu orientei.

- Tudo bem. – Ela disse, pegou a bolsa, e veio par perto de mim. – Tchau.

Ela saiu e eu fui ficar na biblioteca com Bella, que estava lendo.

Mais tarde, Renesmee voltou com um sorriso enorme no rosto, com os olhos inchados e os lábios vermelhos.

_O que aconteceu com a minha menina?_

Fui falar com ela, que estava em seu quarto, já de pijama, deitada na cama escrevendo em um caderno pequeno.

- Querida? O que aconteceu? – Perguntei preocupado. Ela sorriu e fechou o caderno rapidamente, assim que entre em seu quarto.

- Nada pai. Está tudo bem. – Respondeu ela. Mas eu não me contentei com essa resposta. Mas eu daria um jeito de descobrir.

- Ok. Boa noite. – Fui até ela e dei um beijo em sua testa.

- Boa noite pai. – Ela disse, pegando o caderno e colocando dentro de uma gaveta que tinha em sua cômoda.

Olhei para lá, e saí de seu quarto.

Naquela noite, nem dormi. Quando deram três horas da manha sai de meu quarto e fui até o quarto de minha filha.

Entrei e me dirigi para a cômoda onde eu vira que ela guardara o caderno onde ela escrevera algo que estava escondendo de mim.

O caderno era um diário.

Peguei-o e fui para a biblioteca. Abri na última página escrita nele.

_Oi diário,_

_Hoje o dia foi ótimo. Jacob me convidou para jantar com ele. Foi ótimo. Meu pai quase não me deixa ir. Mas quando eu disse que meus amigos iam também, ele me deixou._

_Na pizzaria encontrei o Marcus. Ele estava flertando com uma garota que estava sentada junto dele. Eu fiquei magoada com isso. Corri para o banheiro para chorar._

_Depois o Jacob *suspiro* apareceu. Ficou lá me consolando, dizendo que já havia quebrado a cara do idiota do Marcus. ELE ENTROU NO BANHEIRO FEMININO PARA ME CONSOLAR. Ele é perfeito._

_Depois, ele deixou todos em suas casas. Quando estávamos na porta da minha, ele me deu um beijo. _

_Jacob Black beija muito bem... *Suspiro²*_

_Agora vou dormir. Meu pai já apareceu, e parece meio preocupado. Amanha eu digo pra ele o que aconteceu._

Fechei o diário e corri para o meu quarto. Acordei Bella rapidamente.

- Bella. Amor olha só isso. – Eu estendi o diário com a página aberta na frente do rosto dela. Ela ainda estava meio sonolenta.

Após ela ler me olhou e disse:

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela. Olhei se estava na página certa. Sim estava.

- Nossa filha, Renesmee está namorando Jacob Black! – Eu disse, como se isso fosse um ultraje.

- Sim. Ela gosta dele. – Ela disse simplesmente.

- Você sabia disso e não me disse? – Eu perguntei quase gritando, e lembrei que Renesmee estava dormindo.

- Sim. Ela pediu para mim não te contar porque sabia que você enlouqueceria como está fazendo agora. – Ela disse.

- Eu não estou enlouquecendo. – Eu respondi, e fui em direção a porta. Ela estava rapidamente do meu lado, segurando meu braço.

- Você não vai acordá-la por causa de uma besteira como essa. – Ela disse, rigidamente.

- Eu não vou. Vou apenas colocar o diário no lugar que estava.

- Ok. – Eu fui, e guardei o livro. Fiquei um tempo olhando o meu bebê. A quem eu estava querendo enganar? Ela não era mais um bebê. Já era quase uma mulher.

Saí de seu quarto e fui para o meu, onde Bella estava me esperando, embaixo do cobertor.

- Sabe, o que aconteceu com ela me lembra como começamos a namorar. – Ela disse. Sorrindo e batendo a mão do seu lado na cama, como sinal para eu ir para perto dela.

- Sim, parece muito. – Eu respondi, deitando-me.

- Vai que isso dá em alguma coisa. Vai que eles acabam se casando como nós? – Ela sugeriu.

- Pode ser... Mas enquanto isso... Vamos combinar uma coisa? – Eu perguntei. E ela assentiu. – Na hora de falar sobre sexo, você fala com ela. Hoje eu realmente sinto pena do seu pai.

Ela riu e depois jogou-se em cima de mim.

Relembramos o que o pai dela tentou dizer para não fazermos aquela noite.

- Eu te amo. – Eu disse. Havíamos acabado de fazer amor. – Você e a Nessie são a minha vida.

- Também te amo. – Ela disse, acariciando meu peito com dois dedos.

- Eu posso me acostumar com essa nossa nova vida. Você e eu casados. Nossa filha morando conosco. Ela feliz, com o _namorado_. – Eu disse com voz de desgosto.

Ela riu, e depois me abraçou.

- Deixe ela. Ela pode criar o mundo dela, assim como nós criamos o nosso, para podermos viver essa vida.

- Já disse que te amo? – Perguntei, rindo.

- Acho que já ouvi algo assim.

Beijei ela. Estávamos no nosso mundinho, na nossa velha nova vida.

**Oi meus queridos...**

**Desculpem. Esse final não ficou muito bom. Eu não consigo escrever um final decente... =(**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Eu amei escrever esta fic...**

**Desculpem pela demora de postagem... Pelos erros...**

**Eu tenho que agradecer a todos que leram e que mandaram reviews para essa fic... Me incentivaram, e me ajudaram com essa e outras fics...**

**Por causa de vocês que eu escrevo...**

**OBRIGADA! **

**OBRIGADA! **

**OBRIGADA! **

**OBRIGADA! **

**OBRIGADA! **

**Eu amo todos vocês...**

**Bom... Como o mundo não acaba aqui, e eu continuo viva e escrevendo... Vamos ao título vencedor...**

**Tchan tchan tchan tchaan...**

**E o título é....**

**6 - Love Chealleging (Tradução: Provocador do Amor, Desafiador do Amor)**

**A autora que mandou esse título foi Mih Brandon Cullen... Que coincidentemente é a minha melhor amiga...**

**Gente, é tudo justo... Se vocês quiserem podem ir lá nas reviews desta e da minha outra fic... Esse título ganhou!**

**Parabéns Mih...**

**Bom gente...**

**Obrigada por todo o apoio que vocês me deram...**

**E logo, logo posto as minhas outras fics...**

**Beijos,**

**Kah Reche.**

**PS.: Reviews... Sem review, sem fic nova...**

**Sim... Eu estou chantageando vocês...**


End file.
